Lágrimas e Sangue
by Ophelia van Gatem
Summary: .in hiatus.GinnyDraco, guerra, sangue. Muito sangue.
1. Passado e Presente

**

**

Lágrimas e Sangue

Sinopse: Ela o amava... não importava o que dissessem, ele provara que era uma boa pessoa... não importava o quanto o desprezassem, não importava o quão desagradável ele poderia ser... ela o amava ele a amava também, e era o suficiente. Ou não. D/G, me deixem Reviews, por favooor... não é tão ruim quanto parece... -_-"

Disclaimer: Se alguém achava que eles eram meus, sinto desapontar.... que eu me lembre foi uma tal de Rowling que criou eles... T.T e eles são da Warner também.

N/A: EU ODEIO SINOPSES!!!! GAAAHHHH!! Bom... leiam... por favor... e me escrevam falando o que vocês acharam: críticas, elogios, ameaças de morte... qualquer opinião é bem vinda!! ^^" jtarasoff@bol.com.br

N/A2: Eu não fazia a menor idéia de que censura colocar... eu ACHO que não tem nada tão traumatizante assim, mas, em todo o caso... se alguém morrer ou coisa assim eu espero que vá pro céu e não venha puxar o meu pé.

I - **Passado e Presente**

_

_

"E era a gaiola e era a vida era a gaiola

e era o muro a cerca e o preconceito

e era o filho a família e a aliança

e era a grade a filha e era o conceito

e era o relógio o horário o apontamento

e era o estatuto a lei e o mandamento

e a tabuleta dizendo é proibido.

E era a vida era o mundo e era a gaiola

e era a casa o nome a vestimenta

e era o imposto o aluguel a ferramenta

e era o orgulho e o coração fechado

e o sentimento trancado a cadeado.

E era o amor e desamor e o medo de magoar

e eram os laços e o sinal de não passar.

E era a vida era a vida o mundo e a gaiola

e era a vida e a vida era a gaiola."

(A Gaiola, Maria do Carmo B. C. de Melo)

***

"Aproximar-se e destruir". Foi o que o seu pai disse. Em breve a guerra estouraria e o Lord das Trevas estava apenas se fortalecendo, antes de seu ressurgimento triunfal. E nesse tipo de guerra alguém como ele era valiosíssimo. Para ambos os lados. Decore horários. Deixe-os ver as coisas certas e escutar as palavras certas. Aproximar-se e destruir. Na teoria era fácil. Mas era ele quem se encarregava da prática.

***

Precisava encontrar Draco. Era só o que a mantinha lúcida. Precisava encontra-lo a qualquer custo.

Ela caminhava rápido, mal reparando nos corpos ao seu redor. Sabia que estava fazendo mais barulho do que era prudente. Eles não podiam vê-la, mas podiam ouvi-la. Ela escutara isso o tempo todo na base antes que a deixassem sair.

Ouvia os sons de batalhas por todos os lados, mas não se preocupava com eles. Nada importava, a não ser encontrar Draco. E ela sabia que um daqueles corpos podia ser o dele. Talvez por isso evitasse olhar para eles.

E ela continuou caminhando, cada vez mais rápido. Tinha certeza de que poderia ouvi-la agora, mas não se importou.

Os corredores estavam desertos. Apenas o som da batalha ao longe. E os corpos. Mas ele _tinha _que estar ali. Ela _sabia_ que ele estava. Ela começou a entrar pelos outros corredores, nem ao menos prestando atenção a onde ia. Só pensava em encontra-lo. E sabia que estava começando a perder as esperanças, mas isso era uma coisa que não poderia se permitir, pois a esperança era a única cosia que a sustentava.

Portas abertas, portas trancadas, salas vazias. Agora ela sequer verificava, apenas corria pelo corredor. Sabia que era inútil, e que assim não iria encontra-lo nunca, mas não conseguia parar.

Ela sentia que as lágrimas já estavam começando a cair, mas não podia começar a chorar! Não agora! Ela precisava encontra-lo! Precisava!

Ela entrou em um dos corredores de uma bifurcação, sem nem mesmo olhar para o outro. Não estava conseguindo pensar direito, e sabia que num lugar como aquele isso era perigoso. Ela parou no meio do corredor, procurando se acalmar.

Fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar, mas assim que o fez viu a imagem de Draco, morto por algum comensal.. os cabelos antes platinados e bem arrumados encharcados em sangue... e o olhar.. divertido e zombeteiro, agora sem vida...

_ NÃO! _ ela gritou, no meio do corredor, sabendo no mesmo momento que fora uma idiotice. Logo algum comensal perceberia que tinha alguém ali e ela teria que duelar. E não estava nem um pouco preparada para isso agora. "Bobagem" ela tentou se acalmar "Não tem ninguém por aqui! Ninguém..." ou talvez não.

_ Virgin? _ era pouco mais que um sussurro, mas mesmo assim, ela ouviu claramente.

E ela nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz em ouvir aquela voz pronunciando o seu nome. Não foram poucas as discussões que tivera com ele por causa do "Virgin". Ele insistia em chamá-la assim, apesar de saber que ela odiava o apelido. Por que ele não a chamava de Virgínia ou Gina, como todo mundo? Bem, o que fazer? Ele gostava de irritá-la. Mas dessa vez não chegou nem perto de seu objetivo. Sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo, Gina arrancou a capa e correu até ele, e o abraçou, murmurando:

_ Como você sabia que era eu?

_ Eu sempre sei. _ ele respondeu com a voz cansada por entre os braços dela.

Ela o largou, o que ele pareceu agradecer, e ela entendeu o porquê assim que olhou para ele. Estava com as vestes sujas, o cabelo despenteado (o que era realmente raro de se ver) e tinha vários cortes e hematomas. Na mão, segurava o estimado punhal incrustado com esmeraldas no cabo. Era visível que tinha sido torturado.

_ Você está bem? _ ela perguntou, estupidamente.

E quase pode ouvi-lo responder: "É claro que não, Virgin, você não tem olhos?" Mas ele apenas sorriu, como fazia pouquíssimas vezes a não ser para ela e disse, antes de desmaiar:

_ Estou ótimo.

***

Aquilo era patético, e ele mal podia acreditar que ia fazer.

Sabia que a Grifinória havia tido treino de quadribol, e sabia que em breve a pessoa que ele esperava encontrar estaria voltando para o castelo.

Já estava escurecendo, e ele rezava para que não passasse mais ninguém por ali. Sabia que isso arruinaria sua reputação, mas, como ele mesmo insistia em se lembrar o tempo todo, sua reputação seria arruinada de uma maneira ou de outra em breve, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Era inevitável, se queria que as coisas dessem certo. Mas ainda sim a idéia o incomodava, e muito.

Com um último suspiro, e ainda mal acreditando no que ia fazer, ele se sentou, apoiando-se numa árvore e começou a chorar descontroladamente.

Já haviam se passado cerca de cinco minutos quando ele viu um vulto se aproximando, e fez os seus soluços aumentarem de intensidade, o que não foi muito fácil.

Como era de se esperar, assim que o "alvo" o ouviu, foi correndo na sua direção. Draco escondeu a cabeça nas mãos, assim que viu que ele vinha na sua direção e tratou de fingir que não tinha percebido. Alguns segundos depois, o "alvo" chegou até onde ele estava.

_ Se acalme! O que aconteceu? _ e ele precisou de cada fibra de concentração que tinha para não soltar um grito. Ele era ela! Era uma garota! Não era o Potter!

Com certeza uma de suas fãs idiotas que estava assistindo ao treino, e arruinara todo o seu plano! Mas era impensável mudar de estratégia agora, não poderia simplesmente levantar e alterar a memória dela, e depois voltar para o castelo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bem, tecnicamente, poderia. Mas o tempo era precioso e ele não podia passar dessa noite.

_ Você não entenderia... _ ele disse com a voz pastosa, erguendo a cabeça. Ao fazer isso, precisou reprimir outro grito: era uma Weasley! Bem, havia tantos que ele não fazia idéia de qual seria, mas como esse era uma fêmea, ele achou que talvez pudesse identificar... Pelo que se lembrava, só existia uma, mas Weasleys se reproduzem tão rápido que ele não estava certo...

A garota visivelmente o reconheceu também, pelo modo com que levantou o seu livro e tentou atingi-lo na cabeça, mas ele se desviou antes.

_ Ei! _ ele exclamou, parando de chorar e se levantando, caso a tal Weasley viesse com outra idéia assassina e ele precisasse se defender. _ Eu já não pareço suficientemente mal? Você precisa tentar piorar a minha vida?_ e isso soou falso até mesmo para os seus próprios ouvidos, mas ele tentou ignorar.

_ Me desculpe, foi um reflexo. Essa história de rivalidade entre famílias, sabe? _ ela disse, ainda com o livro levantado, e Draco poderia jurar que ela estava querendo rir da cara dele.

Mas, ouvindo isso, ele voltou a incorporar seu papel e se sentou na árvore, prestes a chorar novamente.

_ Não, espere, não chore! Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? _ por mais que a voz da Weasley parecesse confortadora, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do livro em posição de ataque.

_ Ninguém pode me ajudar! _ ele disse, num tom excessivamente melodramático, e emendou em pensamento: "ótimo Draco, agora você já pode participar de um dramalhão de quinta categoria"

_ Deve haver alguma coisa! Por que você não me conta qual é o problema? _ ela perguntou, parecendo estranhar aquela situação tanto quanto ele, ou até mais...

_ Bem, você poderia começar abaixando esse livro. _ ela obedeceu, parecendo constrangida._ Eu... eu não poderia falar disso com você...

_ Por que não? Olha, eu poderia te ajudar! Mas você precisa me contar qual é o problema!

Draco estava começando a achar que aquilo era pura curiosidade, e não compaixão, já que um Malfoy chorando não é coisa que se vê todo dia.

_ Eu não posso... Não com você, que tem todos aqueles irmãos, e a sua família....

_ Ah, não! Você não vai ofender a minha família! _ ela começou a gritar de repente, parecendo indignada. _ Eu estou aqui, tentando ajudar, e o que você faz? Ofende a minha família! E depois nós é que somos os pobres... Pois você é que é pobre, Malfoy! Pobre de espírito, pobre de...

_ VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! _ ele berrou, para faze-la parar, acrescentando, mais baixo: _ Você não entende. Eu sei o quão horrível é a minha família... _ e baixou a cabeça, se perguntando da onde esperava tirar mais lágrimas.

_ Sabe? _ agora ela parecia visivelmente confusa.

"O que foi que eu disse?"

_ Sei... e é por isso que eu não posso falar com você sobre isso. Você tem uma família grande, _"Realmente, isso é indiscutível!" _ feliz, e eu? O que eu tenho? Um pai que me odeia! _ mais para refrear uma gargalhada do que para qualquer outra coisa, ele voltou a esconder o rosto nas mãos, prestes a chorar novamente.

_ Não, seu pai não pode te odiar! Qualquer um diria que ele te ama! Você é insensível, frio, despreza qualquer um.. Por que ele não iria gostar de você?

Se Draco não soubesse que provavelmente seria expulso por isso, teria lançado uma maldição Cruciatus na cara idiota daquela Weasley no mesmo momento. Mas mesmo assim, ele disse:

_ Viu? Até você me odeia!

_ Malfoy, _ ela respondeu num tom exasperado _ Todo mundo te odeia. É _você_ que faz as pessoas te odiarem!

Tudo bem, bancar o coitado não estava dando certo, pelo contrário, só estava fazendo com que ele ficasse mais irritado. Ou talvez fosse a mera presença da Weasley. De qualquer forma, ele resolveu mudar de tática, e também porque duvidava que pudesse continuar com aquilo por muito mais tempo.

_ É, Weasley._ele falou, dessa vez no costumeiro tom de desprezo. Definitivamente se sentia melhor assim. _ Mas isso não significa que eu queira ser um Comensal da Morte.

E a garota ficou branca, o que Draco não gostou nem um pouco. A pele dela já era clara, e agora estava parecendo uma vela de tão pálida, o que produzia um contraste horrível com as suas sardas, na opinião dele. E como ele odiava sardas... aquelas pintas horríveis tinham o dom de estragar qualquer pele. Claro, uma marca Weasley. Mas isso era o de menos, porque aquela cara de pânico fez ele pensar que ela fosse desmaiar, ou pior, soltar um grito e atrair o time todo da grifinória para lá. E pelo que lhe constava, havia pelo menos dois Weasleys no time, e ele nem queria pensar no estado físico em que ficaria se eles o encontrassem com a Weasley caçula (se não tinha nascido mais nenhum desde que ele soubera que ela era a caçula, o que era pouco provável) à noite, sozinho, atrás de uma árvore. Poderiam pensar que ele estava tentando mata-la, e, de fato, era o que ele queria nesse momento.

Mas ela não gritou nem desmaiou, ela só se afastou alguns passos dele e balbuciou:

_ Você é um Comensal?

_ Você além de pobre é surda? Eu não acabei de dizer que _não _quero ser um Comensal?

No mesmo instante ele percebeu o quão estúpido isso foi. Agora nunca conseguiria fazer a Weasley pobretona confiar nele.

_ Malfoy, a minha condição financeira não afeta a minha audição, mas acho que a sua afeta o seu cérebro.

Bom, pelo menos ela não estava mais em estado de choque.

_ Não me importa o que você acha.

_ E não me importa o que você acha do que eu acho. _ ela disse, cruzando os braços e encarando-o.

"Isso é ridículo! Mudar a minha imagem com essa garota não ajuda em nada! Tudo bem, ela é uma Weasley, e poderia me ajudar a conseguir a confiança de outros Weasleys, mas mesmo assim...."

_ Você ainda não me disse por que estava chorando. _ a voz irritante dela interrompeu seus pensamentos.

_ E isso te importa? _ ele respondeu, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para ela, concluindo que o plano do seu pai não valia uma conversa com aquela garota insuportável.

_ Claro que sim. Eu não posso simplesmente chegar na Sala Comunal da Grifinória dizendo que eu vi Draco Malfoy chorar. Se eu souber o motivo a história fica muito mais interessante.

Dessa vez, Draco precisou se segurar para não pegar a varinha e lançar um Avada Kedavra na Weasley. Quem ela pensava que era para falar com ele daquele jeito?

_ Basicamente meu pai é um bruxo mau e quer que eu seja mau também. _ ele teve um breve vislumbre do Weasley pai batendo na porta da sua casa amanhã e levando seu pai para um interrogatório... então, seu pai se virava e matava o Weasley... ótimo! Mas vendo a Weasley filha olhando para ele, lembrou-se do que estava falando e concluiu: _ Isso vai te render uma ótima história, não é?

_ Mas você já é. _ ela disse, ignorando a pergunta.

Como aquela garota podia ser tão ingênua?

_ Weasley, _ele quase cuspiu o nome dela_ existe uma grande diferença entre insultar Sangues Ruins e matar Sangues Ruins.

_ Não pra mim. Se você despreza alguém simplesmente pelo seu sangue, sem ao menos conhecer a pessoa, você não é muito diferente de todos aqueles assassinos.

A garota definitivamente era ingênua demais. Draco nem queria pensar em como ela acabaria naquela guerra... Provavelmente morta. Ele se divertiu em pensar como gostaria se fosse ele que a matasse.

Mas, por algum motivo, ele não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer a ela.

_ Ótimo, você ajudou muito. _ ele disse, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo _ Então, esse é o conselho. Eu já sou um bruxo mau e devo seguir o caminho do meu pai para o lado das trevas, _ e novamente a imagem do Weasley morto, dessa vez com moscas voando pero do cadáver abandonado nos jardins da casa... Ele se segurou para não rir e continuou: _ só preciso desenvolver um pouco mais o meu caráter maligno. _ e ele completou com um sorriso cruel: _ Você ganharia muito dinheiro se vivesse de dar esse tipo de conselho.

_ Na verdade, o conselho era: "Sim, você é uma pessoa ruim Malfoy, e se não é esse o futuro que você quer, você tem que mudar."

Por um momento ele apenas olhou para ela. Depois disse, num tom um tanto mais baixo que o habitual, e um tanto mais malicioso também:

_ Como?

_ Ajudaria parar de julgar as pessoas antes de conhece-las _ ela disse, desviando o olhar do dele. _ E você deveria demonstrar menos orgulho pelo seu pai e pelo que ele faz se você o odeia tanto assim.

_ Ótimo. Agora você já pode ir embora? _ aquela conversa definitivamente não estava tomando o rumo que ele queria.

Ela pareceu levemente chocada, mas foi uma coisa tão sutil que por um momento Draco achou que talvez tivesse imaginado.

_ Como você quiser, Malfoy.

Ela já estava se virando para ir embora, quando Draco falou, sem nem pensar no que estava dizendo:

_ E o que você estava fazendo no Campo de Quadribol a essa hora? Achei que estivesse vazio. _ "Que pergunta...ela estava vendo o Potter jogar, óbvio... Não é nenhum segredo que a Weasley é mais uma das fanáticas pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu... Patético.."

E ela virou-se, parecendo confusa:

_ Campo de Quadribol? Eu estava nas Estufas. O Campo é do outro lado.

E Draco poderia jurar que um letreiro com a palavra "estúpido" aparecera na sua testa.

A garota já estava caminhando em direção ao castelo quando Draco a chamou:

_ A propósito, Weasley,_ ela parou e olhou para ele _ você nunca me viu chorar.

Ela revirou os olhos e continuou seu caminho.

_ Claro, Malfoy...

***

Draco abriu os olhos.

Branco.

Piscou.

Branco.

Piscou.

Vermelho.

Vermelho?

_ Virgin? _ ele sussurrou, e logo sentiu os braços dela agarrando seu pescoço.

_Finalmente você acordou! _ ela praticamente berrou em seu ouvido.

_ Ai! E se você não quer que eu desmaie de novo, fale baixo!

Draco esperou que ela se desculpasse, mas ela já estava acostumada com o mau humor dele e nem se deu ao trabalho.

_ Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? _ ele perguntou.

Ela se afastou, e Draco pôde confirmar suas suspeitas: estava em uma das milhares de camas que lotavam a enfermaria. Ele era um dos poucos que raramente ia para lá, e achou que dessa vez deveria ter compensado todo o tempo que ele passou fora.

_ Quase uma semana. _ ela apoiou os cotovelos na cama, e o rosto nas mãos e ficou olhando para ele. _ O que eles fizeram com você, Draco?

_ Nada de novo. Maldição Cruciatus e aquelas torturas físicas e antiquadas, o de sempre. _ ele acrescentou com um sorriso irônico: _ Nada que não fosse suportável.

Ela o abraçou de novo, e dessa vez mais forte. Mas ele entendia aquele exagero todo. Por mais que fosse comum naqueles dias, Draco nunca havia sofrido torturas graves daquele jeito.

_ E como foi que vocês conseguiram me tirar vivo de lá? _ ele perguntou, quando ela finalmente o soltou.

_ Não foi fácil, você estava muito bem protegido._ ela sorriu.

_ E morreu alguém? _ ele disse, soando apreensivo. E nem precisou esperar pela resposta. Apenas o modo com que ela se aprumou na cadeira e baixou o olhar para as mãos, agora apoiadas no colo, lhe disse tudo.

_ Quem? _ Draco perguntou, após alguns segundos.

_ Abbot, Longbotton, Fawcett e mais alguns que você não conhece.

Draco deu um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos.

_ Mas, calma Draco. Eles também saíram perdendo._ ela tentou reconforta-lo.

_ Alguém importante? _ ele perguntou no mesmo instante, levantado a cabeça. Naqueles tempos, o que mais se via eram Comensais jovens e inexperientes que se deixavam seduzir pelo lado das Trevas e eram facilmente exterminados.

Gina voltou a olhar para as mãos, desviando o olhar do dele de novo. Mas dessa vez parecia bem mais embaraçada.

_ Lúcio Malfoy é nosso prisioneiro. _ ela disse, muito baixo.

Draco não respondeu imediatamente. Parecia estar absorvendo a informação. Então, inesperadamente, ele começou a rir. Mais precisamente, gargalhar. E gargalhava tão alto e descontroladamente que as cabeças na enfermaria se viravam, assustadas, para eles.

_ O que foi? _ ela perguntou num tom baixo e repreensivo, como que para lembra-lo de onde estavam.

_ Bom, não deixa de ser irônico. Um Malfoy por outro.

Mas ela não pareceu compreender a graça, pelo contrário, ficou ainda mais irritada. Mas ele não esperava que ela compreendesse. Ela não poderia.

Gina se levantou, ainda irritada e disse:

_ Vou avisar a Dumbledore que você acordou. _ e completou, com um olhar de censura: _ Apesar de eu duvidar que alguém aqui ainda não tenha percebido!

E saiu para buscar o bruxo. Draco quase riu de novo, mas achou que o expulsariam da enfermaria (mesmo ele sendo um "doente"). Ela sempre acabava fazendo com que ele falasse com Dumbledore. Até agora vinha sendo útil.

***

Olhos cinzentos.

Olhos cinzentos que geralmente eram divertidos e irônicos. Olhos cinzentos que também podiam se transformar em duas lascas de gelo capazes de ferir qualquer um. Mas ainda sim, belos olhos cinzentos que ela raramente vira tão perturbados. Talvez nunca. E ainda perturbados como estavam, ela não conseguia deixar de se perder naqueles grandes olhos cinzentos cada vez que olhava para eles...

Mas ela não devia se perder neles. Pelo menos, não agora. Agora ela precisava descobrir o que os afligia tanto.

_ Draco, o que você tem? _ ela perguntou, num tom cauteloso. O humor dele, que já não era dos melhores, ultimamente andava pior do que nunca.

Mas dessa vez ele não explodiu em resmungos e reclamações sem sentido, como ela esperava que fizesse. Ele apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas e por um breve instante ela pôde vislumbrar o brilho de divertimento em seus olhos. Mas um divertimento perturbado.

Ela esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas vendo que não ouviria resposta nenhuma daqueles lábios, ela resolveu arriscar:

_ É o seu pai de novo?

E o brilho desapareceu por completo. Por um momento ela desejou que tivesse ficado de boca calada. E logo depois ele desviou o olhar, mas ela não poderia culpa-lo: ele parecia ocupado demais observando a textura de uma das diversas folhas que estavam espalhadas ao redor com os dedos.

Estavam conversando (se é que se poderia chamar aquilo de conversa) embaixo de uma árvore um pouco afastada nos jardins da escola. Não que estivessem se escondendo. Ela achava que não tinha nada para esconder, e por mais que a sua família e a de Draco não fossem exatamente amigas, ele mudara. Draco mudara muito nesses dois anos, e qualquer um com olhos podia ver. Mas o seu pai parecia cego. Segundo ele, o Grande Lúcio Malfoy estava ocupado demais programando o futuro do filho para prestar atenção no presente. Ela nem queria pensar no que ele faria se resolvesse realmente tomar uma atitude sobre o assunto... Ela mal conseguia se imaginar sem Draco agora, e com certeza o pai mandaria para Durmstrang ou coisa pior... Mas uma amizade do garoto com uma Weasley, nas atuais circunstâncias, era a última de suas preocupações.

E era por causa dessas suas "outras preocupações" que Gina achava que Draco estava daquele jeito.

Não era mistério para ela que Lúcio exigia demais do filho (assim como o mimava demais, também, na opinião dela), principalmente no que se tratava de Artes das Trevas. Ora, ele lhe contara isso no dia em que se conheceram (em um arroubo de emoção que até hoje Gina achava um tanto estranho. Depois de conhecer melhor o garoto, aquela cena lhe parecia incrivelmente surreal. Às vezes ela se pegava pensando se Draco bebera alguma poção errada naquele dia, ou fora alvo de algum feitiço mal feito. Mas sequer pensava em perguntar algo a respeito a ele, achava que não sobreviveria para escutar a resposta).

Mas com o passar do tempo, Draco pareceu esquecer do assunto, salvo algumas vezes em que ela o via perturbado, por pressão do pai, como agora. Mas dessa vez ele parecia pior do que nunca.

Finalmente, ele disse, ainda ocupado com a folha e sem olhar para ela:

_ Não é o meu pai. Não _só_ o meu pai.

_ Draco, sé é porque é o seu último ano em Hogwarts, não se preocupe, todo mundo passa por...

Ele olhou para ela de súbito e ela teve de se calar. Nem em seus sonhos mais absurdos (e ultimamente eles não eram poucos) ela esperara ver Draco com um olhar como aquele. Nem mesmo quando o conhecera, e ele chorava tão desesperadamente que ela achou que pudesse inundar a escola ela o vira daquele jeito. Ele tinha tanta dor, e tanta frustração no olhar, que ela precisou se segurar para não abraça-lo no mesmo instante e tentar de alguma maneira reconforta-lo, lhe dizer que estava tudo bem... mas não. Draco não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava abraçar, ou que chorava (uma ilusão... aquilo tinha que ter sido uma ilusão), ou que andava de mãos dadas com alguém, ou que... ou que dizia que a amava. Definitivamente, nunca escutaria isso dele. Ela desviou os olhos, sentindo que se o encarasse por mais um segundo as lágrimas que já estavam se formando começariam a cair. Por que ele tinha que ser tão complicado? E ela também sentiu uma enorme frustração dentro de si. Lá estava ele, sofrendo como ela achava que uma pessoa como ele nem seria capaz, e ela não tinha idéia do que fazer. "Uma inútil, Virgínia, é isso o que você é." Ela sentiu que seu rosto já estava ficando molhado pelas lágrimas quando o ouviu falar novamente:

_ Você não entende, Virgin. _ ótimo, era só o que ela precisava para se esquecer de todo o resto. Por que ele insistia em chamá-la assim? Ele sabia que ela detestava! _ Não é só o _meu_ último ano em Hogwarts. É o seu e de todos que estudam aqui. É o _último ano de Hogwarts_.

Ela esforçou-se para não voltar a chorar. Afinal, os problemas dele eram muito piores que os dela, e ele não estava em prantos. Olhou para ele com uma expressão intrigada, mas no fundo sabia o que ele estava tentando dizer, mas não queria admitir. Não tão cedo... Não antes que ela pudesse lhe falar...

_ Ele vai voltar. _ ele declarou. Ela quase perguntou "Ele quem?", mas sabia que era desnecessário. Ela sabia perfeitamente quem _ele_ era, e sabia também o que isso significava, e o porquê de Draco estar tão perturbado com isso. Mesmo assim, ele colocou em palavras aquilo que ela tanto tentava ignorar:_ Você sabe que eu não posso ficar contra o meu pai. Eu não posso ficar contra _ele_.

Mas por quê? Por que ele tinha que se juntar a eles, por que ele tinha que fazer o que não queria, por que ele tinha que sofrer?

_ Por quê?_ ela não teve coragem de olhar para ele.

_ EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO POSSO! _ ele gritou, mas ela no fundo já estava preparada para isso. Mas preparada ou não, ela não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Não era justo! Apenas... não era justo. _ Eu não posso, Virgin... _ ele completou, e ela ouviu claramente aquela nota de insatisfação e inevitabilidade que ela tanto temia.

_ Draco... _ ela não conseguiu se segurar mais. Agarrou-se a ele, abraçando-o, como se assim pudesse prendê-lo a ela por mais tempo. Como se assim pudesse mudar o que não podia ser mudado. E, ao contrário do que pensava, Draco retribuiu seu abraço. Talvez porque ela estava chorando, ou talvez porque ela o apertava com tanta força que ele não tinha outra escolha. Ela não queria larga-lo mais, nunca... Queria esquecer que existia uma droga de guerra prestes a acontecer, esquecer a droga de Lorde das Trevas que insistia em rouba-lo dela, e esquecer a droga de sobrenome de Draco.

Mas não podia.

Assim como não podia parar o tempo, não podia fazer com que suas lágrimas parassem de cair, e não podia... fazer com que Draco sentisse por ela o que ela há tanto tempo vinha sentindo por ele.

Ela o soltou, achando que se não o fizesse agora não o faria nunca, e de fato, a idéia não lhe parecia tão ruim.

Tratou de enxugar as lágrimas com as mãos, tentando por tudo parar de chorar. Encarou aqueles maravilhosos olhos cinzentos, que agora lhe pareciam um céu tempestuoso, tamanho era o sofrimento que estava estampado neles, mas antes que pudesse se perder neles novamente, articulou a única solução que lhe pareceu viável:

_ Você precisa falar com Dumbledore. Agora.

N/A: Esse primeiro capítulo é uma palhaçada... Mon Dieu... Se vocês acharam muito confuso, ou muito ruim, ou muito bom (!) me escrevam!! Eu realmente quero opiniões! (é, acho que eu sou masoquista..... -_-") Se alguém está pensando em desistir de ler essa coisa.. bem... o que eu posso dizer... Os outros capítulos não são tão ruins. Eu prometo. ¬¬


	2. Chá com Biscoitos

**Lágrimas e Sangue**  
  
  
N/A: GAH! Aproveitem esse capítulo, já que um fenômeno muito raro acontece nele: EU GOSTO! XDDDD E me deixem reviews, eu estou me sentindo uma pobre autora que não é amada!!! (por que será?? -_-")   
  
N/A2: Esse capítulo é dedicado com todo o amor do meu pequenino e negro coração para as minhas amiguinhas Loo (que adora o tio Lúcio) e pra Say, que deu uma arrumada supimpa nos capítulos pra mim! ^^" Me deixe uma review e eu dedico um capítulo pra você!!! (pff.... )   
  
  


** II – Chá com Biscoitos**

_ "Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Não precisas ser amante,  
e nem sabes sê-lo.  
Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Amor é estado de graça  
e com amor não se paga.  
  
Amor é dado de graça,  
é semeado no vento,  
na cachoeira, no eclipse.  
Amor foge a dicionários  
e a regulamentos vários.  
  
Eu te amo porque não amo  
bastante ou demais a mim.  
Porque amor não se troca,   
não se conjuga nem se ama.  
Porque amor é amor a nada,  
feliz e forte em si mesmo.  
  
Amor é primo da morte,  
e da morte vencedor,  
por mais que o matem ( e matam)  
a cada instante de amor."  
  
(As sem-razões do amor, Carlos Drummond de Andrade)_  


  
  
***  
Apesar de tudo, aquela não deixava de ser uma sala aconchegante.

Uma grande poltrona de veludo negro _ um pouco empoeirada, sim, mas confortável _ uma enorme lareira (coberta de teias de aranha) que fornecia a única iluminação, e muito, muito espaço vazio. Seria uma boa sala, aquela, se decorada. O chão revestido com placas de madeira (que já estavam completamente cobertas pelo pó) ficaria ótimo com um bom tapete. Ela poderia limpar a lareira, colocar alguns quadros, trocar o papel de parede... Droga, porque ele estava demorando tanto?

Vencida pelo cansaço, ela mergulhou na macia poltrona, tossindo um pouco logo em seguida por causa da nuvem de pó que se levantou com seu jeito nada delicado de se sentar.

Ficou encarando o fogo na lareira, mau-humorada, pelo que lhe pareceram horas (embora tivessem se passado pouco mais de quinze minutos) até que finalmente ouviu o rangido estridente da porta e se virou, apenas para constatar que era mesmo ele.

_ Virgin. _ ele cumprimentou, com o costumeiro apelido-já-não-tão-irritante, e correu os olhos pelo aposento, parecendo não gostar muito do que via.

_ Draco, você levou séculos! O que é que Dumbledore queria, afi... _ ela parou de falar em choque, quando o viu encaminhar-se para a lareira, e, depois de constatar que não havia nenhum lugar onde pudesse se acomodar, simplesmente se sentou no chão coberto de poeira, de costas para a lareira e virado para ela, com as pernas dobradas e os braços apoiados nos joelhos displicentemente, e ficou encarando-a _ isso com uma calça desenhada por um bruxo que ela mal sabia falar o nome e provavelmente custava mais que o seu guarda-roupa inteiro.

_ Nada de mais. _ ele respondeu, ignorando a expressão estupefata dela, que só aumentou diante daquela resposta.

_ Como assim nada de mais? Você ficou lá por horas...

_ Uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos. 

_ Que seja! Você ficou uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos falando com Dumbledore sobre "nada de mais" ?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, e num tom contrariado disse:

_ O velho _ ela fez uma cara de desagrado, mas ele fingiu não notar. _ queria saber o que aconteceu naquelas cinco horas que eu fiquei com os Comensais, mas eu passei uma semana desacordado! Como ele esperava que eu me lembrasse?

_ Mas está tudo bem. Você voltou, e está tudo bem com você, então qual é o problema?

_ Meu pai. _ vendo a confusão no rosto dela, ele continuou, com a habitual voz arrastada: _ Dumbledore parece achar que talvez o _ ele parou por um momento e olhou para a cara dela, o que a deixou ainda mais confusa, mas ele continuou: _ Voldemort tente resgatar o meu pai, por isso me fez confirmar milhares de vezes que eu não tinha dito aos Comensais onde ficava essa base.

E isso apenas fez com que ela passasse de confusa para apavorada. Se Você-Sabe-Quem conseguisse atacar aquela base de surpresa, seria um desastre! Mas não... Ele não sabia onde ela ficava. Ou será que sabia? Mas Draco e todos os outros que possuíam qualquer informação nunca diriam nada... e de que outra forma ele poderia descobrir?

_ Você acha isso possível? _ ela perguntou, apreensiva.

_ É claro que é possível. _ ele respondeu, absurdamente calmo, como se não fosse nada de mais. _ Mas é improvável.

_ Como assim?

Ele revirou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio, e a população bruxa inteira soubesse a resposta, menos ela, mas mesmo assim disse:

_ Ele não se arriscaria a perder vários Comensais para salvar apenas um. _ vendo que ela pretendia interrompe-lo, ele respondeu antes mesmo que ela perguntasse: _ Mesmo sendo o meu pai. Se ele fosse atacar este lugar, seria para desestruturar o Ministério, já que esta é uma base importantíssima, mas nunca apenas para salvar o meu pai. 

_ Mas então você acha que ele vai nos atacar? _ ela já estava começando a se desesperar, mas ele respondeu no tom inexpressivo de sempre:

_ Claro que vai. _ certo, agora ela estava definitivamente em pânico. Mas ele completou, com um meio sorriso maldoso:_ Assim que descobrir onde estamos.

_ Draco, seu idiota! _ ela exclamou, cruzando os braços, como sempre fazia quando ele a irritava (motivo pelo qual estava praticamente o tempo todo de braços cruzados).

_ Além do mais, um ataque como esses não é feito na noite para o dia. Levaria meses para ser programado. _ ele explicou, depois de rir da irritação dela por alguns minutos, que para ela foram muito longos. Depois, ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até perguntar, como se a idéia lhe ocorresse naquela hora: _ E o que de tão importante você queria falar comigo?

Ah, claro. 

Aquele assunto. Aquele assunto que ela vinha adiando por tanto tempo que nem se lembrava mais. Mas agora, falando com Draco, parecia muito mais difícil que em seus planos. Olhou de novo para ele: um garoto rico (mesmo que isso não fizesse muita diferença agora), com um pai Comensal (outra coisa que não tinha a menor importância) mas que evitou um possível massacre em Hogwarts ainda em seu quinto ano. Que evitou que a escola fosse destruída antes mesmo que ela terminasse seus estudos. Que, contra todas as expectativas, não se tornou um Comensal da Morte, pelo contrário, tornou-se um excelente combatente do lado da luz. Mais um rostinho bonito (e muito) para ser adorado pelos bruxos e bruxas (geralmente as bruxas) do mundo mágico, pelo seu terrível passado: vivia em uma enorme mansão, mas era carente de amor. Ah, o pobre garoto rico. E ela, o que era? Uma menininha bobinha. Uma Weasley bobinha. Uma Weasley formada a pouco menos de um ano, que se não fosse pela guerra ainda estaria vivendo debaixo das asas da mãe. Não podia falar com ele. Não pudera falar com Harry, antes, e até mesmo duvidava que ele soubesse.... bem, talvez soubesse, e apenas fingia que não por educação. Mas se ela não tivera coragem de falar com Harry, que apesar de famoso e adorado por todos era um garoto bom, como esperava que conseguisse com Draco? Um garoto que provavelmente passava o tempo fazendo voodoo para os próprios pais. Era completamente absurdo.

Exatamente. Não podia falar com ele. Mas como ia sair dali? Que desculpa poderia encontrar para ser o motivo de fazer Draco ir encontra-la no meio da noite, depois de uma conversa provavelmente exaustiva com Dumbledore, para falar de um assunto que não poderia nem ao menos esperar o amanhecer?

_ Virgin? _ ela ouviu em algum lugar distante a voz dele.

_ Anh? O que? _ ela saiu de seu pequeno devaneio e olhou para baixo, encontrando os olhos dele.

Ela tinha que falar alguma coisa para ele, mas o que era mesmo? Não conseguia mais se lembrar, tudo o que via eram aqueles dois enormes olhos na sua frente...imaginando como seria poder se afogar nas águas daquela tempestade...

_ VIRGIN!

Droga, isso sempre acontecia.

Ela escorregou da poltrona e foi se sentar no chão empoeirado ao lado dele, de frente para a lareira.

Depois de um tempo a olhar para as próprias mãos, ela começou a falar:

_Draco... Quando você foi capturado pelos Comensais, e depois voltou e ficou todo aquele tempo desacordado, eu... eu realmente achei que você fosse morrer.

Ele deu uma risada de deboche.

_ Francamente, Virgin, vai ser preciso mais do que alguns Comensais para me matar. _ como ela continuou com o olhar baixo, ele deu um suspiro cansado e levantou o rosto dela, fazendo com que olhasse para ele. _ Eu estou bem. Você mesma disse, eu estou ótimo.

Ah, aqueles olhos... Por que ele tinha que tornar tudo mais difícil?

_ Draco, não é nada disso... Você não entende... _ ela voltou a baixar os olhos, retirando a mão dele de seu rosto. Não podia suportar que ele a tocasse, mas também não podia parar agora. Tinha que dizer...

_ Então o que é? _ ele perguntou com uma voz anormalmente calma.

_ Eu não poderia suportar se você morresse, mas, principalmente, eu não poderia suportar se você morresse antes de eu te contar... antes de eu poder dizer que... _ ela parou de falar. Não ia conseguir dizer, nunca...

_ Contar o quê? _ ela não disse nada. Não conseguia mais falar. Isso sem contar o fato de que aquela voz calma e compreensiva de Draco já estava começando a assusta-la. _ Contar o que, Virgin?

_ Nada, Draco! Nada... _ ela começou a se levantar, pretendendo ir embora e esquecer que um dia cometera aquela loucura, mas Draco segurou o seu braço e a fez sentar de novo, de frente para ele, e disse, numa voz que não era mais nem de longe tranqüilizante. Era simplesmente... vazia.

_ Você não sai daqui antes de acabar o que ia dizer.

"Ótimo, Virgínia, o que você pretende fazer agora?" 

Ela chegou até a cogitar a possibilidade de inventar alguma coisa qualquer para que ele a deixasse sair logo dali, mas sabia que apareceriam melancias cor de rosa dançando tango no meio daquela sala antes que conseguisse enganar Draco.

_ Eu não posso...

_ É claro que pode, Virgin, você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa.

_ Não, Draco, não posso...

_ Qual o problema, você não confia mais em mim? _ ele perguntou com um sorrisinho irônico, que talvez pretendesse anima-la. Mal sabia ele que apenas complicava mais as coisas.

_ Eu confio em você Draco, confio muito, mas... Eu não posso...

_ Então por que diabos você me chamou aqui? 

Ela quase se levantou e saiu correndo dali com a repentina mudança de humor dele, mas devia saber que isso ia acabar acontecendo. Ela estava falando com Draco Malfoy, não é?

Mas agora que ele tinha se irritado, ela sabia que qualquer possibilidade de sair dali, por mais remota que fosse, acabara de desaparecer.

Ela decidiu que se teria que falar com ele de qualquer jeito, era melhor que dissesse de uma vez, para que pudesse sair logo dali e se esconder dele para o resto da vida.

_Eu não podia deixar você morrer sem antes dizer que... _ mas a voz dela morreu antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

_ Dizer o que, Virgin? _ ele praticamente gritou na cara dela.

_ Que eu te amo! _ ela gritou de volta.

Bem, seja lá o que for que ela esperava, com certeza não era isso. 

Ela achou que ele ia começar a rir, como ele sempre fazia. Teria até sido melhor se ele risse, assim ela poderia sair correndo logo dali. Mas ele fez uma cara de absoluta surpresa, e se a situação fosse outra, ela é que teria rido. Definitivamente, aquela expressão não combinava com ele.

Mas ela não se mexeu. Apenas ficou olhando para ele, apreensiva, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. 

Mas ele não disse nada. Ele apenas ficou encarando-a de volta, com um olhar pasmo. E ficou assim por tanto tempo que ela chegou a pensar que o tempo tinha parado.

Por que ele não dizia alguma coisa?

Por que não dizia que ela era uma Weasley, e que ele tinha nojo dela e de toda sua família?

Que ele era Draco Malfoy, e que nunca olharia para alguém como ela, sendo quem era?

Que ele simplesmente não a amava e nunca poderia amá-la?

Mas ele não dizia nada.

Apenas olhava para ela, e ela daria tudo o que possuía e um dia iria possuir para saber o que ele estava pensando no momento.

Bem, talvez não gostasse de saber, afinal.

Mas, finalmente ele abriu a boca, e disse numa voz suave que ela nunca esperara ouvir dele:

_ Não, Virgin. _ ele pousou a mão no rosto dela novamente. _ Eu te amo. Amo você, amo seu cabelo, amo sua voz, amo seus olhos, amo suas sardas...

Não... aquilo não podia ser verdade! Ele estava dizendo que a amava! Só poderia ser mais um de seus sonhos, não podia ser real! Mas era real! Depois de quatro anos ela finalmente estava ouvindo que ele a amava!

Ela sentiu que um sorriso enorme estava se formando em seu rosto, e mesmo quando sentiu os lábios de Draco nos seus, sabia que o sorriso ainda estava lá, e sabia que ele não iria desaparecer tão cedo...

Bem, talvez quando fosse lavar sua saia.  
  
***  
  
Estavam sentados, embaixo da árvore, observando o pôr-do-sol. O céu estava dando realmente um belo espetáculo, numa orquestra de cores que começava no anil, passando por vermelho e terminava em vários tons de alaranjado e amarelo.

Ela descreveria como poético.

Ele, como inútil.

De fato, não via sentido nenhum em ficar sentado no mato, sem dizer nada, simplesmente observando um "espetáculo da natureza". Em primeiro lugar, estavam sentados em um lugar com grama bem aparada, muros altos, que provaram não servirem para nada, e um bando de pirralhos barulhentos, o que já destoava completamente de seu conceito de natureza.

Mas, em todo caso, se ela gostava, o que fazer?

Olhou novamente para os muros e se lembrou do ataque de algumas semanas atrás.

Ele começou a rir.

_ O que foi?

Ele continuou rindo.

_ O que foi?

...

_ Draco, você está bem?

Ele olhou para ela e não conseguiu responder. Na verdade, ele nem tentou, apenas continuou com as suas gargalhadas.  
Virgínia o conhecia há apenas pouco menos de um ano, e ainda não se acostumara com seu temperamento... "incomum". Mas qualquer um que o conhecesse bem (e eram poucos) saberia que esses acessos de riso eram perfeitamente normais. Bem, normais para ele. E saberia também que raramente alguém conseguia entender o motivo dessas crises.

Mas agora ele era um "herói", não era? 

Tinha direito de cometer algumas loucuras de vez em quando.

Ele parou de rir e voltou a olhar para o horizonte, ainda com um ar divertido, o que irritou Virgínia profundamente. Mas ela seguiu seu exemplo e também voltou a olhar para o Sol, ou o que restava dele, sem nada perguntar.

Os dois continuavam se encontrando no mesmo lugar, mas agora definitivamente não havia do que se esconder.

Ninguém teria nada contra Virgin falar com ele, exceto, talvez, seu pai. Mas isso não importava mais. Não agora. A própria Sra. Weasley lhe mandara um bolo de nozes (que ele deu para sua coruja).

E quem poderia julga-lo?

Se não fosse por ele, aquele castelo não estaria mais ali, e não existiria mais nenhum dos alunos, ou professores, ou diretor, e muito menos Potter. Bem, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de se sentir idiota por ter salvado Potter. Mas, como diria seu pai, "sacrifícios por uma causa maior".

Ah, o respeitável Sr. Malfoy.

Membro do Ministério. Várias doações para hospitais e outras causas nobres.

Uma excelente pessoa.

Ou seria o procurado Comensal da Morte?

E sua mãe! A elegante e bela Narcisa Malfoy, esposa do riquíssimo Sr. Malfoy, educada, refinada... assassina.

Mas que família eles eram!

Os temidos pais e o filhinho carente de atenção, com uma terrível crise de abandono. O que o fez revelar a Dumbledore o ataque secretíssimo que conseguira descobrir, a ser realizado em Hogwarts, para destruí-la de uma vez por todas, e seria o marco do início da guerra, e provavelmente, teria conseqüências catastróficas.

Ah, como a comunidade bruxa ficou grata ao mais novo heroizinho trágico! E como todos agora o tratavam como um agente das Forças da Luz em potencial, e como confiavam nele suas vidas e seus segredos...

E o Sol se pôs por completo.

Ele fez de tudo para não voltar a rir, mas era impossível.

Fácil demais.  
  
***  
  
Como podia ter sido tão estúpido?

Era o que Lúcio Malfoy se perguntava desde o primeiro momento em que percebeu que estava preso naquela sala, obviamente em poder das forças do Ministério, depois de acordar do feitiço estuporante pelo qual fora atingido.  
Na verdade, levara algum tempo para assimilar as coisas.

Acordara em um grande sofá forrado de veludo vermelho, nada confortável, se comparado a enorme cama de casal que estivera usando nos últimos dias, na casa da França. Sim, estavam em guerra, mas classe era indispensável. Não era porque havia a possibilidade de morrer a qualquer momento que começaria a vestir farrapos e dormir em sofás. Por favor, ele era Lúcio Malfoy! Por que faria isso se era tão fácil enganar o Ministério? Um bom feitiço para desmapear uma de suas inúmeras propriedades e aparatar pelos arredores quando precisasse de descanso.

Certo, o sofá era estranho.

Quando olhara ao redor, encontrara uma tosca cadeira de madeira a sua frente, combinando com uma mesa onde se encontrara uma chaleira e uma caneca de metal, juntamente com algumas bolachinhas caseiras.

A visão lhe provocara náuseas.

Esperavam realmente que ele tocasse naquilo?

Ah, e uma horrível sensação de desconforto, que ele constatara ser provocada pelas paredes nuas, completamente brancas, assim como o chão.

Lembrava-se de ter levantado, e se encaminhado até a porta (também pintada de branco), e no momento que descobrira que ela estava trancada, se dera conta de que estava preso.

E a frustração.

Como ousavam prender um Malfoy daquela maneira?

Num lugar como aquele?

Ah, faria com que se arrependessem profundamente, quando saísse dali.

E ele olhara novamente para o chá e os biscoitos. Óbvio que não estariam envenenados. Havia maneiras melhores de se matar alguém. E, além do mais, eles eram o lado "bom" naquela guerra, não é? Era mais provável que o prendessem. E, de fato, fora o que fizeram.

Mesmo sabendo disso, não comera os biscoitos.

E o motivo era simples: Era um Malfoy. O que mais tinha para oferecer em seu singelo coração era orgulho. 

Não comeria, preferia morrer.

E sabia que não queriam sua morte. Ele era importante demais para ser morto, e tinha plena consciência disso.

E tinha razão, como sempre. Depois de aproximadamente cinco dias (não estava certo quanto a sua noção de tempo), acordara e se deparara com uma caixa lacrada de um dos melhores biscoitos que conhecia, um conjunto de chá em porcelana chinesa e a mesa com uma toalha de renda de excelente qualidade.

Era exatamente o que queria, e poderia jurar que sabia quem fora o responsável por aquilo.

E como rira às custas daqueles imbecis.

Servira-se de meia xícara de chá, três biscoitos e sentara-se calmamente de volta no sofá.

E o que esperara aconteceu.

Depois de alguns dias, o velho foi falar com ele.

E tudo que conseguira fora tagarelar por duas horas, obtendo como resposta apenas o sorriso cínico de Lúcio, que não se alterara desde o momento em que entrara.

Agora não havia mais motivos para fingir.

Lembrava-se vagamente de ter recebido mais algumas visitas, mas todas procederam da mesma forma.

Mas a visita que ele estivera esperando não viera.

E não havia nada a fazer, senão esperar. 

Esperar, e esperar, e esperar, pois Lúcio sabia que ele viria.

E ele esperou.

Por meses.

Mas seu filho não viera.

Talvez estivesse magoado com a pequena tortura que sofrera, comandada pelo pai. Mas fora preciso, ordens do Lorde, ele não poderia desobedecer. Bem, o garoto nascera em um berço de ouro, Lúcio sempre dera tudo que ele queria, nunca levantara um dedo contra ele. Era natural que estivesse assim.

Mas o que estava pensando?

Conhecia o filho bem demais para achar que ele ficaria "magoado".

Talvez irado, mas magoado não.

Porém, ele não viera.

E agora, Lúcio estava deitado no seu já conhecido sofá, enclausurado na sala há tanto tempo que estava prestes a começar a conversar com a chaleira. 

Mas não chegaria a esse ponto.

Bem, talvez um debate cobre "Como educar seus filhos" com os biscoitos fosse interessante.

Levantou-se e começou a bater a cabeça contra a parede, numa inútil tentativa de perfura-la e sair dali.

Então, vendo que não atingira os resultados esperados, apenas conseguira uma bela dor de cabeça, pegou a chaleira e começou a banhar os biscoitos, cantando alguma música antiga qualquer sobre chuva e homens afogados, sem saber ao certo porque estava fazendo aquilo.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e a visão fez com que derrubasse a chaleira no chão.  
  
***  
  
Ele caminhava apressado pelos corredores, seguindo um dos encarregados de vigiar a sala.

Passaram-se quase seis meses, mas ele finalmente conseguira autorização de Dumbledore para poder falar com seu pai.

Sabia perfeitamente bem que poderia ter conseguido essa autorização antes, se realmente se empenhasse, mas queria deixar o pai sofrer um pouco.

De qualquer forma, não seria nada comparado ao que ele sofrera.

Chegaram a sala, e o encarregado fez alguns feitiços para destrancar a porta, e depois destrancou-a com a chave também.

Ele quase chegou a hesitar antes de entrar, mas não, esperara por tempo demais para desistir agora. E não desceria a ponto de deixar um guarda qualquer vê-lo com receio de enfrentar o pai.

Abriu a porta, entrou e ouviu a chave girar do lado de fora.

Sorriu ao mesmo tempo que a chaleira caiu.

Ela não se quebrou, é claro. Feitiços para que seu pai não resolvesse quebrá-la e se matar com os cacos de porcelana, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Definitivamente, não o conheciam. Não se admirou ao saber que não haviam conseguido tirar informação nenhuma.

_ Gostou dos biscoitos?

Lúcio abaixou, pegou a chaleira, e quando levantou o rosto também sorria.

_ Eles ficam melhores com chá. Você sabe, eu sempre gostei.

Draco parou de sorrir.

_ Saudades de casa? _ ouviu o pai perguntar.

_ Provavelmente não tanto quanto você.

_ Ah, mas o que é isso, Draco? Como eu poderia sentir saudades de casa quando vocês me proporcionam um aposento tão confortável? E ainda agora, com meu filho do meu lado, o que mais eu poderia querer? Se sua mãe estivesse aqui, a família estaria completa, e nós poderíamos até dar um adorável jantar, chá e biscoitos, é claro, em homenagem ao Lorde das Trevas.

_ Quando me disseram que você estava enlouquecendo eu não quis acreditar. Bem, pelo o que eu vejo você já enlouqueceu há tempos.

Lúcio olhou em volta, com uma expressão subitamente apavorada, e perguntou em não mais que um sussurro:

_ Eles podem nos ouvir? 

_ Se pudessem eu não estaria aqui. Você não pode ter contato com eles e nem eles com você. Há feitiços que isolam som, ou qualquer outra coisa. Você já deve ter constatado que é impossível entrar ou sair sem magia. Eles podem te ver apenas quando entram aqui para te trazer mais biscoitos. Sabe, eles pretendiam trazer algumas refeições mais variadas, mas eu comentei com Dumbledore o quanto você aprecia o chá e os biscoitos ingleses.

Lúcio deu um sorriso cruel, e disse num tom que lembrava a Draco terrivelmente a voz que ele usava quando diria que não iria dar-lhe alguma coisa que estava querendo, ou o mandava estudar mais para a escola:

_ Me tire daqui.

_ Por que eu faria isso? _ Draco retribuiu o sorriso do pai.

Com isso, ele se descontrolou completamente. Atirou a chaleira na parede, quase acertando a cabeça Draco, e gritou:

_ Você sabe perfeitamente bem por quê, agora me tire daqui! Agora!

_ Não precisa se apressar, pai. Como você mesmo disse, esse lugar é ótimo. Veja só, você está aqui há meses e ainda está perfeitamente bem. Talvez um pouco mais desequilibrado que o habitual, mas... _ ele se interrompeu e chegou mais perto. _ imagine... se fosse o contrário. Eu estivesse em seu poder, com os Comensais. Será que eu ainda estaria vivo?

_ Você sabe que sim, agora pare com essa encenação de filho rejeitado e me tire daqui!

Ele ignorou o pai e continuou:

_ Imagine, você teria que me torturar, pois seria suspeito se eu aparecesse aqui ileso, não é? Eles poderiam desconfiar de alguma coisa, não foi isso que você disse? Mesmo VOCÊ SENDO MEU PAI!

_ Draco, me tire desse lugar! Eu estou mandando!

_ Você não manda mais em mim, eu não sou mais seu filho, e foi você que quis assim, lembra?

Lúcio encarou o filho por um longo momento, depois suspirou profundamente para se acalmar (não que funcionasse) e falou, com a voz controlada:

_ Você quer voltar para casa? É isso que você quer? _ ele encarou Lúcio sem expressão. _ Me tire daqui, Draco, eu te levo para a França, você não precisa sequer lutar mais, apenas me tire daqui, você volta a morar conosco, comigo, com sua mãe, vamos... É só você me tirar daqui... Draco, me tire daqui. _ ele não se mexeu. _ DRACO, ABRA ESSA MALDITA PORTA!

E ele não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando para o pai, que agora estava parecendo incrivelmente com um dos personagens das touradas que foram assistir há anos na Espanha. E não era o toureiro. Mas ele também não estava exatamente calmo, então ignorou. Na verdade, sequer estava pensando mais, só conseguia sentir uma dor terrível, e não conseguia descobrir o motivo, o que estava começando a desesperá-lo.

_ EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS TER QUE FICAR EM DOIS LADOS! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS! EU NEM MESMO SEI QUEM EU SOU!

_ Draco, me tire daqui, e tudo ficará bem.. Eu te levo embora desse lugar, eu vou falar com o Lorde... Você não precisa mais...

_ Eu estou cansado. Eu não quero voltar para casa, você não sabe o que eu quero, nunca soube. 

_ Escute aqui, essa brincadeira já está indo longe demais. Eu sempre te dei tudo o que você pediu, você foi criado da melhor maneira possível, o que mais você quer?

_ Você nunca foi um pai de verdade pra mim. Você apenas bancava o que eu queria.

_ Draco, pare com isso! 

_ Você nunca quis saber se eu era feliz...

_ Draco, me tire daqui...

_ Você nunca me amou.

_ Draco, você está ouvindo o que está falando?

_ E você ainda não me ama...

Lúcio se dirigiu ao sofá, desesperado.

Draco continuou, parecendo sequer ver que Lúcio também estava na sala.

_ E por isso eu estou de um lado e você do outro...

_ Não diga besteiras!

_ Por isso eu ajudei a salvar o castelo... por isso eu revelei o plano...

_ Você salvou aquele lugar porque eu mandei! Porque o Lorde assim queria!

E então, ele olhou para o pai, com o rosto vazio:

_ E por isso... Eu vou te matar.  
  
***


	3. Uma Caixa

**Lágrimas e Sangue**

  
  
N/A: Bem.... como eu prometi, né? Esse capítulo é dedicado pra Say e pra Loo (de novo) e pra Jasmin Tuk (gah! Você fez uma pobre alma muito feliz, viu?) que foram as almas caridosas que me mandaram reviews.... -_-"  
  
N/A2: Esse capítulo tem uma citação ao filme Seven, e... bem.... Leiam aí!   
  
N/A3: Ahn... se alguém tiver pesadelos com as cenas feias desse capítulo, pode ter certeza que eu estou rezando por vocês.   
  
N/A4: Huahuahauhauahuahua... eu já disse que eu adoro N/As??? Bem, só pra não perder o costume.... Me deixem reviews!! Dessa vez quem me deixar uma ganha o capítulo 4 antes de eu publicar!   
  
N/A5: Huhu... a última! Recomendem a minha fic pras outras pessoas! Eu preciso de incentivo pra continuar escrevendo, os meus capítulos prontos estão acabando! XDDDD   
  
  
  
** III - Uma Caixa  
**   
_"Este infinito amor de um ano faz  
Que é maior do que o tempo e do que tudo  
Este amor que é real, e que, contudo  
Eu já não cria que existisse mais  
  
Este amor que surgiu insuspeitado  
E que dentro do drama fez-se em paz  
Este amor que é o túmulo onde jaz  
Meu corpo para sempre sepultado  
  
Este amor que é como um rio; um rio  
Noturno, interminável e tardio  
A deslizar macio pelo ermo...  
  
E que em seu curso sideral me leva  
Iluminado de paixão e treva  
Para o espaço sem fim de um mar sem termo."  
  
  
(Soneto do amor como um rio, Vinícius de Morais)  
_   
  
***  
Aquilo não era nada bom.  
  
Virgínia estava deitada em sua cama, que era pouco mais que um monte de trapos, encarando o teto já a um bom tempo.  
  
Sabia muito bem que quando Draco colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, nem mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem e Dumbledore juntos poderiam faze-lo desistir da idéia.  
  
Mas ainda assim não concordava.  
  
Tudo bem, era o pai dele. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que se falar. Mesmo porque, ninguém havia conseguido tirar nada de útil de Lúcio (o máximo que Dumbledore conseguira fora "Conheço um ótimo barbeiro em Londres, posso conseguir um desconto se vocês trocarem o sabor desse maldito chá"), e Draco provavelmente era a última esperança.   
  
Mas ninguém iria obriga-lo a falar com o pai se ele não quisesse. De fato, ninguém ousaria falar sobre o pai com Draco, afinal, ele já sofrera o suficiente na época da escola. E por alguns meses gloriosos ela realmente chegara a pensar que ele não queria falar com Lúcio. Porém, ledo engano.  
  
No dia anterior, Draco fora falar com Dumbledore, alegando que queria ver o pai, e de nada adiantaram as suas súplicas durante todo o tempo que estiveram juntos desde então.  
  
Ele queria falar com o pai, e praticamente ignorava-a cada vez que tentava faze-lo mudar de idéia. Isso quando não a mandava fazer coisas não muito educadas, ou ir para lugares um tanto quanto... grosseiros.  
  
Ah, é claro que o humor de Draco era péssimo. Na verdade, às vezes chegava a ser insuportável.  
  
.....  
  
Certo, ela adorava o humor dele e cada coisa de estranha que havia nele.  
  
Bem, a verdade era que ela o amava, e se ele não fosse assim... simplesmente não seria Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy.... Malfoy... Malfoy...  
  
Como odiava aquele sobrenome... Se ele tivesse nascido em qualquer outra família, as coisas poderiam ter sido tão diferentes...  
  
Poderiam ter se conhecido antes, poderiam ter sido amigos desde o começo, poderia não haver ódio entre as famílias, poderiam ter sido felizes.  
  
Mas sim, ela era feliz.   
  
Apesar da guerra, do ódio, do mau humor, da frieza... Ela era feliz com ele como nunca fora com qualquer outra pessoa.  
  
Duvidava até que se algum dia Harry tivesse correspondido seu amor poderia tê-la feito tão feliz. Na verdade, agora, depois de tudo o que vivera com Draco nesses poucos meses em que estavam realmente juntos, chegava a achar Harry um pouco... sem graça.  
  
Bem, talvez isso fosse algum tipo de má influência de Draco, mas, em todo caso, aquela coisa de ser sempre o herói, o íntegro, a honestidade em pessoa, fazer sempre a coisa certa... Chegava a parecer irreal.   
  
Já Draco... não era nem de longe uma pessoa exatamente honesta. Ele mentia até demais, e o que mais a irritava era que ela sempre acreditava em cada palavra que ele dizia, por mais absurda que fosse.  
  
O Potter Perfeito.   
  
E Draco, com todos os seus defeitos, conseguia fazer com que ela o amasse cada vez mais.  
O que fazia com que o amasse, na verdade, eram seus defeitos, e seus erros, e a imperfeição.  
  
A imperfeição que o fazia perfeito.  
  
E mesmo assim, agora, ela estava angustiada, sentindo um medo terrível, embora não soubesse o motivo.  
  
Sentia que alguma coisa de ruim ia acontecer se Draco fosse falar com o pai. Alguma coisa terrível.  
  
Mas isso era impossível.  
  
Nada poderia fazer mal a Draco, a não ser ele mesmo, e isso era o que ela mais temia.  
  
Sabia que nada de ruim poderia acontecer, que Lúcio estava desarmado e nada poderia contra Draco.  
  
Sabia que aquela base era impenetrável, que estavam perfeitamente seguros e bem escondidos de Voldemort.  
  
Sabia que nada de mal poderia acontecer naquele castelo, nem com Draco nem com ninguém.  
  
Foi mais ou menos nesse momento que ouviu a explosão.  
  
  
***  
  
Ela corria como uma desesperada, se desviando dos corpos que encontrava pelo caminho, sem nem parar para ver se os conhecia, e fugindo dos corredores onde ouvia mais explosões.  
  
A coisa toda lhe dava uma terrível sensação de _dejà vu_, e ela sabia que não era por acaso.

Mas dessa vez não havia capa para protegê-la, e não havia a esperança furiosa de encontrá-lo vivo: ela _ sabia _ que ele estava vivo. Chegou a agradecer aos céus por aquela sala ser tão bem protegida.  
  
E o que ela não conseguia parar de se perguntar era: como é que eles haviam descoberto onde era a base?  
  
Pergunta que tinha uma resposta muito simples. Simples demais, infelizmente: alguém contara a eles. O que em outras palavras poderia ser dito: havia um traidor no meio deles.  
  
Mas isso não importava, não conseguia pensar, tinha que chegar naquela sala antes deles.  
Se encontrassem Draco, estaria tudo perdido, iriam matá-lo e dar a cabeça dele de presente a Você-Sabe-Quem.  
  
Não era segredo o quanto ele queria Draco, e o quanto Lúcio queria vingar-se do filho. E qualquer dúvida que existisse fora eliminada depois daquele dia horrível em que Draco fora capturado pelos Comensais.  
  
Ah, a sala não aparecia...  
  
Por que eles tiveram que deixa-la tão longe?  
  
Bem, era óbvio, e não adiantava ficar se lamentando, precisava chegar até ele logo.  
  
_ "Apenas corra."_  
  
Corra, corra, corra...  
  
Estava andando em círculos!  
  
Não era possível, não podia estar perdida, precisava encontrar Draco!  
  
_ "Não chore agora, Virgínia, não chore... Apenas continue correndo."_  
  
Mas não podia mais.  
  
Suas pernas mal conseguiam mantê-la em pé, correr era impensável.  
  
Com um último esforço, caminhou até o corredor mais próximo, onde a batalha já podia ser ouvida. Talvez se chegasse até um dos corredores principais, onde os Comensais já haviam conseguido entrar, conseguisse se situar, e então rumar para a sala onde Draco estava.  
  
Virou o corredor.  
  
Vazio.  
  
Vazio!  
  
Finalmente, encostando-se na parede de pedra fria, desabou no chão, incapaz de continuar contendo as lágrimas.  
  
E tudo o que podia ouvir era a voz gritando em sua cabeça...  
  
_ Inútil... inútil... inútil..._  
  
_ CALE A BOCA!  
  
_ O que você disse? _ pôde ouvir claramente uma voz aguda e debochada, e virou-se para ver uma garota que devia ter aproximadamente a sua idade apontando a varinha para ela.  
  
Inútil e burra.  
  
E tudo que sentiu foi uma dor tão aguda quanto aquela voz, antes que tudo se diluísse em escuridão.  
  
***  
  
Tentou não rir por tudo que tinha, mas era impossível.  
  
_ Você vai me matar? _ perguntou, com a voz debochada. _ E como você pretende fazer isso, me espancando até a morte? Porque se o seu plano era me causar uma overdose de biscoitos sinto muito, mas não funcionou.  
  
_ Na verdade o plano original tinha mais a ver com o chá.  
  
Ah, agora estava falando com o seu filho.  
  
Odiava admitir, mas aquela encenação tinha chegado realmente a assustá-lo.   
  
Estava começando a rir de novo, mas toda a graça que parecia ver na loucura de Draco pareceu se diluir quando viu o garoto tirar a varinha do bolso e aponta-la para ele.  
  
_ Você... você está com... Abra a porta...  
  
Mas Draco continuou apontando a varinha para ele.  
  
Agora estava indo longe demais.  
  
_ Muito bem, Draco, essa sua brincadeirinha já perdeu a graça. Abra a porta.  
  
O garoto levantou uma sobrancelha, com uma expressão cômica. Se tivesse uma bala Lúcio daria a ele, mas como tudo que tinha eram biscoitos se limitou a ouvir o que o filho tinha para dizer:  
  
_ Você não acredita realmente que eu vá abrir a porta, acredita?  
  
_ Eu esperava que sim, mas se você prefere sair quebrando um buraco na parede, a opção é sua.  
  
Fazia tempo demais que não conversava com ele. Tinha se esquecido de como essas conversas pai e filho eram agradáveis.  
  
Bem, quando chegasse em casa compraria uma vassoura nova para ele.  
  
Ou um punhal novo, quem sabe.  
  
Draco ia abrir a boca para responder, quando repentinamente parou e começou a olhar para os lados como um louco.  
  
Lúcio estava a ponto de fazer um comentário sobre isso, quando se deu conta do motivo: um barulho muito baixo, que lembrava uma explosão, mas que para penetrar no feitiço isolante deveria ter sido monstruoso.  
  
_ Acho que os nossos amigos chegaram para o chá.  
  
***  
  
_ Acabe logo com isso e saia desse lugar._  
  
....  
  
Ah, por que era tão difícil?  
  
Duas palavras e estaria tudo terminado.  
  
Mas não conseguia falar. Mal estava ouvindo o que o pai dizia, apenas respondia automaticamente, cada resposta adiando mais o que pretendia fazer e fazendo-o parecer mais inseguro.  
  
E seu pai ainda achava que ele estava brincando!  
  
Será que era tão difícil assim perceber que não, que ele realmente pretendia enfiar um raio verde naquela cara idiota?  
  
Tudo o que ele queria era uma vida normal!  
  
Queria poder dizer que lutava por alguma coisa, que tinha algum ideal, que tinha sonhos...  
  
Mas ele sabia que apenas estaria enganando a si mesmo.  
  
A grande verdade, por pior que fosse, era que ele não dava a mínima para aquela guerra, para quem iria vencer, quem iria morrer, se ela um dia acabaria.  
  
A paz não traria nada de novo para ele, e pelo menos na guerra ele era útil.  
  
Útil até demais.  
  
Para o que exatamente ele não sabia, mas sabia que era importante, e que confiavam nele, sabiam que era uma pessoa boa, e que estava no lado certo daquela coisa toda.  
  
Bem, se eles queriam se enganar, o problema era deles.  
  
_ Diga as palavras e saia daí._  
  
Mas por quê?  
  
Por que tinha que sair dali, ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo.  
  
Se quisesse simplesmente ficar conversando o resto do dia com o seu pai, quem poderia impedí-lo?  
  
E aquele barulho infernal que ele não sabia de onde vinha.... estava enlouquecendo-o.  
  
_ Saia logo, covarde.... Você sabe que não tem coragem, então saia logo daí..._  
  
Não tinha coragem?  
  
Quem ele era afinal?  
  
Era Draco Malfoy, e já matara milhares, não estragaria tudo agora.  
  
Abriu a boca, e quando ia pronunciar as palavras...  
  
.... o maldito barulho!  
  
Por isso deveria ter saído daquele lugar, o barulho!  
  
Eles haviam chegado.  
  
E ele falhara.  
  
E por que diabos ainda estava ali?  
  
Eles iriam entrar, libertariam seu pai, e ele seria novamente apenas um peão no meio daquela guerra, e depois de tudo, talvez até fosse morto!  
  
Deu as costas para o pai, numa atitude impensada e absurdamente estúpida, e lançou o feitiço para destrancar a porta.  
  
Certo, agora o guarda giraria a chave e ele poderia sair dali, e deixar que os outros encontrassem Lúcio, não faria a menor diferença.  
  
....  
  
E a porta não foi destrancada.  
  
Tinham fugido e deixado-o ali, esperando que quem quer que fosse arrombasse a maldita porta.  
  
Começou a soca-la, gritando para o guarda que deveria estar ali, mas sabia que era inútil antes mesmo de começar.  
  
Feitiços isolantes de som.  
  
Lançou na porta todos os feitiços dos quais se lembrava, até mesmo tentou incendiá-la, mas sem produzir o menor efeito.  
  
Caiu no chão, derrotado, lamentando sua estupidez, e esquecendo-se de tudo ao seu redor, inclusive Lúcio.  
  
Infelizmente, só se deu conta de que não estava sozinho quando sentiu os dedos de seu pai abrindo sua mão para pegar sua varinha.  
  
***  
  
Dor.  
  
Era tudo o que sentia, uma dor terrível, queimando seu corpo...  
  
Abriu os olhos lentamente, o que não mudou em nada a sua situação, já que continuou sem enxergar coisa nenhuma.  
  
Lentamente, as coisas foram tomando forma de... nada.  
  
Bem, não exatamente nada.  
  
O "nada" em questão era um monte de... parede preta.  
  
Com algumas... coisas andando nelas...  
  
E tinha alguém lá também, de costas para ela... por um instante chegou a pensar que fosse Draco. Mas não, Draco não tinha os cabelos longos. Não tão longos. E... a "pessoa" não possuía aquele inconfundível tom de loiro acinzentado que pertencia apenas aos Malfoy. Aqueles cabelos eram mais... amarelos... ou dourados... não saberia dizer.  
  
Onde é que já os vira antes?  
  
Ah, é claro!  
  
A garota.  
  
Ela provavelmente agora estava presa, e eles a torturariam até que dissesse o que eles queriam ouvir, ou até que ela morresse.  
  
"Tanto faz."  
  
A garota virou-se para ela, e ao constatar que estava acordada, deu um sorriso irônico e ficou encarando-a, com uma cara que fez Virgínia querer ter uma varinha à mão, ou mesmo forças para levantar e socar aquela boca com aquele sorrisinho superior.  
  
Reunindo todas as forças que tinha, tentou levantar-se, assim pelo menos não teria que ficar encarando a garota do chão.  
  
Mas nunca lhe pareceu mais difícil.   
  
Suas pernas pareciam milhares de vezes mais pesadas do que realmente eram, e antes mesmo que conseguisse se firmar já estava no chão novamente.  
  
A garota revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, resmungando alguma coisa que soou a Virgínia como "patético".   
  
Aquilo decididamente a irritou.  
  
Tentou levantar de novo, dessa vez apoiando na parede, e mesmo que sem muita firmeza conseguiu ficar de pé.  
  
Esperou que a outra falasse alguma coisa, mas ela apenas deu uma risada de deboche e começou a bater palmas sem muita emoção.  
  
_ Se eu estivesse com a minha varinha eu ia adorar ver você rir da minha cara de novo!  
  
_ O fato é que você não está, então cale a boca e só responda o que eu perguntar.  
  
Ela fuzilou a garota com o olhar, mas ficou quieta. Aquela Comensal medíocre teria o que merece quando ela conseguisse sair dali...  
  
_ Ótimo. Me diga, onde é que vocês mantêm os prisioneiros nesse lugar?  
  
Ela não disse nada.  
  
_ Será que você é tão insignificante que não sabe nem ao menos isso?  
  
_ Eu não diria mesmo que soubesse.  
  
_ Sinto informar, mas você não tem muita escolha.   
  
_ Ah, e o que você vai fazer? Me matar?  
  
_ É, talvez. Mas não agora. _ Virgínia a encarou. _ Pense por esse lado: se você não me disser por bem, eu vou te torturar e você vai ter que me falar. E, em último caso, eu posso conseguir um pouco de Veritaserum e você vai acabar dizendo de uma maneira ou de outra. Então porque você não economiza o meu tempo e o seu e diz onde Lúcio Malfoy está?  
  
Malfoy... Draco!  
  
Nunca conseguiria chegar até ele nesse estado, e se a garota estava perguntando, provavelmente nenhum dos Comensais sabia onde Lúcio estava, então tinha uma possibilidade de que Draco ainda estivesse lá...  
  
Teria que arriscar.  
  
_ Certo. Eu te mostro onde ele está.  
  
***  
  
_ SOLTE ESSA MALDITA VARINHA!  
  
_ É MINHA!  
  
_ DRACO, SOLTE A VARINHA PRA EU ABRIR ESSA PORTA!  
  
_ EU JÁ TENTEI! O QUE FAZ VOCÊ PENSAR QUE VOCÊ VAI CONSEGUIR E EU NÃO?  
  
_ SOLTE A VARINHA!  
  
_ NÃO!  
  
_ ORA, EU VOU TE MOSTRAR!  
  
Lúcio empurrou Draco no chão e pegou a varinha, olhando com o canto dos olhos para o filho no chão, que o olhava com uma cara péssima.  
  
_ Você vai ver... _ ele murmurou.  
  
Apontou a varinha para a porta, e quando ia abrir a boca para dizer as palavras mágicas...  
  
.... a porta se abriu.  
  
***  
  
Virgínia ia na frente, com a garota em seu encalço, lhe apontando a varinha.  
  
Rezava para que não se perdesse de novo, porque aí com certeza estaria morta.  
  
Pelo visto a batalha já estava no fim, as explosões eram raras, porém viam-se muitos mais corpos no chão.  
  
Não fazia idéia de onde ficava a sala onde estava presa, mas depois de virar alguns corredores, com a garota na frente, já podia se localizar. Mas, por incrível que pareça, não acreditava que pudesse chegar naquela sala de novo.  
  
Agora ela andava lentamente, porque por mais que tivesse melhorado, seu corpo ainda estava dolorido. Bem, talvez estivesse andando um pouco mais lentamente do que o normal, apenas para irritar a garota, que de tempos em tempos mandava que se apressasse.  
  
O corredor estava um pouco diferente, e ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que estava no caminho errado. Mesmo assim, continuou em frente.  
  
O que foi uma sorte, porque um pouco depois já podia reconhecer a porta da sala de segurança máxima.  
  
Parou na frente da porta, e estendeu a mão para a maçaneta, pronta para abri-la.  
  
Girou a maçaneta, foi empurrar a porta e... ela não abriu.  
  
_ Essas portas costumam ficar trancadas, sabe? _ a garota disse, e passou a frente dela, dizendo algum feitiço qualquer que fez com que a porta se abrisse.  
  
Ela empurrou a porta, com Virgínia atrás, olhando, e a cena que as duas viram foi deveras estranha.  
  
Lúcio Malfoy estava apontando a varinha para a garota, com uma cara aturdida e, mais atrás, Draco estava sentado no chão, com uma expressão assassina.  
  
_ Alguém quer chá?  
  
***  
  
Draco estava com uma vontade inacreditável de pegar a chaleira e jogar na cabeça do pai.  
  
Estava se preparando para levantar, mas quando tinha acabado de sentar, a porta milagrosamente abriu.  
  
Ah, não.   
  
O mundo estava contra ele ou o que? Ele tinha socado a porta por um bom tempo, e ainda gritado todos os feitiços que conhecia, e a maldita porta não abrira!  
  
Agora seu pai, sem pronunciar palavra alguma, fizera a porta abrir!  
  
Ótimo, não se importava.  
  
Que o pai saísse pela porta que ele conseguira abrir, ficaria naquela sala até que conseguisse abrir a porta sozinho!  
  
Porém, enquanto estava no meio de suas considerações absurdas, sentiu alguma coisa... ou alguém... agarrando-se no seu pescoço.  
  
Depois de alguns segundos constatou que a coisa, ou melhor, a pessoa, era Virgin, que entrara correndo pela porta que seu pai abrira...  
  
Ei! Lúcio não abrira porta nenhuma!  
  
Que estupidez pensar que seu pai conseguiria, quando ele próprio não conseguira!  
  
Obviamente Virgin abrira a porta pelo lado de fora, e entrara para procura-lo.  
  
Bem, ótimo, ele não queria passar a vida trancado naquela sala se alimentando de biscoitos.  
  
Tinha a vaga impressão de que ela estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas, de fato, não se importava.  
  
Quando ela finalmente o soltou, ele pôde ver que ela estava com uma aparência péssima. Bem, talvez não estivesse pior que ele. Afinal, seu pai havia jogado-o no chão, e depois de tudo, seu cabelo deveria estar horrível.  
  
Virgin olhava para ele, com uma cara que confirmava suas suspeitas a respeito de seu cabelo.  
  
Olhou para o pai, pensando que com certeza Virgin nem se importara com ele, e que deveria estar muito longe da sala agora.  
  
Mas não. Para sua surpresa, ele ainda estava lá, parado à porta. E pelo visto tinha alguém com ele. Uma garota.  
  
Tinha a impressão que a conhecia...  
  
Ela virou-se para ele, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada, e ele a reconheceu.  
  
Era Hailie.   
  
***  
  
Chá?  
  
Por que ela iria querer chá?  
  
E por que estava pensando no chá? Draco estava lá dentro!   
  
Entrou correndo na sala, ignorando as duas varinhas que estavam apontadas para ela, e no primeiro momento quase desmaiou de novo.  
  
Foi uma explosão de luz, depois de toda a escuridão do lado de fora.  
  
E não era apenas luz, a sala toda, inclusive o chão, estava pintada de branco.  
  
E, no meio da sala, estava Draco.  
  
Ignorando completamente sua expressão sombria, ela correu até ele e agarrou seu pescoço.  
  
Agora estava tudo bem, ela estava com ele de novo, e nada poderia dar errado.  
  
Ela o largou e se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder olhar para ele.  
  
Ele a encarou por alguns momentos, mas não disse nada. Então desviou o olhar para a porta, e ficou observando Lúcio falar com a garota.  
  
Mas por que ele não estava olhando para _ela_? Por que não estava falando com ela, por que não estava dizendo o que estava acontecendo ali?  
  
Então a garota virou-se para eles, com a mesma expressão debochada.  
  
Deu uma daquelas risadas insuportáveis, e falou alguma coisa para Lúcio, mas baixo demais para que ela e Draco pudessem ouvir.  
  
Então Lúcio veio caminhando até eles, com a varinha em punho, olhou para ela e disse:  
  
_ Au revoir, chérie.   
  
E tudo o que ela viu foram os olhos de Draco, olhando nos seus, antes que mergulhasse na dor novamente.  
  
***  
  
Apenas escuridão...   
  
_ Corra...  
  
Corra...  
  
Corra..._  
  
Não sabia porque estava correndo, tudo o que sabia era que não podia parar...  
  
_ Não pare...  
  
Não pare..._  
  
Então ouviu um som... Algo como batidas...   
  
Alguém batendo na porta!  
  
Precisava abrir, mas não...  
  
_ Não pare...  
  
Não abra...  
_   
NÃO ABRA!  
  
***  
  
Acordou, novamente com o corpo terrivelmente dolorido, mas dessa vez sabia o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Esperou encontrar novamente a garota, ou mesmo Lúcio, mas desejava com todas as suas forças que Draco também estivesse ali.  
  
Abriu os olhos, mesmo apavorada com a idéia de que eles a tivessem separado dele.  
  
Estava sozinha.  
  
Sem Lúcio, sem a garota... sem Draco.  
  
Estava numa sala completamente vazia, seus sapatos estavam desaparecidos e as suas roupas reduzidas a trapos.  
  
Levantou-se para sair de lá, abriu a porta e a visão que teve quase a fez vomitar.  
  
Corpos, dezenas de corpos espalhados pelo chão.  
  
Claro, já se acostumara com os cadáveres, mas nunca vira nada como aquilo.  
  
Os corredores vazios, nenhum som, absolutamente nada... e o chão forrado de corpos... corpos sangrentos, corpos de olhar fixo, corpos sem movimento... um enorme tapete de morte regado de sangue.  
  
E o cheiro... o cheiro era terrível...  
  
E como iria sair dali?  
  
Não conseguia suportar a idéia de pisar naqueles corpos, não conseguia imaginar como seria tocá-los...  
  
Mas precisava sair daquele lugar, encontrar alguém, qualquer um.  
  
Fechou os olhos, levou uma das mãos ao nariz, cobrindo a boca, e esticou os pés para fora da sala. Não havia outra maneira, era inútil tentar achar outra saída, ou um meio de não tocar nos corpos... Se ao menos tivesse sua varinha!   
  
No primeiro momento que seus pés tocaram a carne macia e fria, precisou de todo o auto controle que possuía (o que não era muito) para não começar a chorar e desmaiar ali mesmo.  
  
Todas aquelas vidas!  
  
Correu o máximo que podia, se dirigindo para a Sala Principal de reuniões, se concentrando o máximo que podia para não tropeçar e cair naquele lugar imundo.   
  
Correu, sentindo seu estômago dar voltas, mas percebendo que a quantidade de cadáveres ia diminuindo à medida que chegava na parte mais protegida da base, ao que agradeceu mentalmente, já que não sabia o que seria dela se precisasse ficar em contato com eles por mais tempo.  
Passou por incontáveis corredores, atravessando inúmeras salas...  
  
Finalmente no corredor da Sala Principal, se dirigiu desesperada até a porta, mas constatou sem muita demora que estava completamente vazia.  
  
Mas onde eles estavam então?  
  
Não podia ser a única sobrevivente!  
  
Não podia estar sozinha naquele lugar!  
  
Por que eles poupariam justo ela? Por que não a mataram também?  
  
A enfermaria!  
  
Se existia um lugar onde poderia haver alguém era a enfermaria, então foi para onde se dirigiu, perguntando-se como ainda agüentava correr.  
  
Depois de várias voltas, conseguiu finalmente chegar até lá, desejando por sua própria vida que tivesse uma alma viva que fosse lá dentro, agradeceria mesmo que fosse um Comensal, quem sabe acabasse com sua vida logo e ela pudesse se libertar daquele pesadelo interminável. Estar sozinha numa base enorme, povoada apenas por cadáveres, estava se tornando desesperador.  
  
Entrou na enfermaria, e sentiu que um peso enorme era retirado de suas costas quando viu que o lugar estava totalmente lotado.  
  
Nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz em ver tantas pessoas feridas juntas.   
  
Correu de encontro à enfermeira mais próxima, e já disparou a pergunta:  
  
_ Onde está Dumbledore?  
  
_ Virgínia, estavam todos loucos atrás de você! Você está bem, menina? _ a enfermeira parecia absolutamente confusa.  
  
_ Onde está Dumbledore?  
  
_ Sente-se, você parece péssima, qualquer coisa que você queira com Dumbledore pode esperar... _ como poderia esperar? Ela não tinha tempo a perder!  
  
_ Onde está Dumbledore?  
  
_ Está na ante-sala aqui ao lado, mas você pode..._ mas ela não esperou para ouvir o que a mulher ia dizer, saiu correndo e entrou na ante-sala sem nem preocupar-se em bater.  
  
Encontrou-se num lugar escuro, iluminado apenas por algumas velas, sem janela nenhuma e apenas uma porta oposta à que usou para entrar.  
  
Pôde ver instantaneamente Dumbledore, seus irmãos, seus pais, Harry e mais algumas das pessoas de confiança de Dumbledore. Mas faltava alguém...  
  
_ Cadê o Rony?  
  
E todos os olhares da sala se voltaram para ela. Seus pais pareceram estar vendo um fantasma e correram para ela no mesmo instante.  
  
Aglomeraram-se em volta deles também Harry, Hermione, todos os seus irmãos, suas amigas, e logo ela mal podia lembrar-se do que fora fazer ali.  
  
Estava tudo bem de novo, estavam todos ali...  
  
Rony? Ah, ele estava verificando o estado da base junto com mais algumas pessoas que ela nem se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção ao nome...  
  
Mas não estava certo... faltava alguma coisa...  
  
_ Draco!  
  
E novamente a sala parou, e todos olharam para ela, mas dessa vez não era surpresa que ela via naqueles olhares, era pena.  
  
Ela não podia suportar o que estava por vir, porém já sabia antes que lhe fosse dito...  
  
_ Gina, _ era o seu pai. _ a base ainda está completamente desorganizada, esse ataque foi arrasador. Algumas pessoas estão desaparecidas, mas nós ainda não verificamos todos os cadáveres, existe uma grande possibilidade de que ele esteja...  
  
_ Ele não está morto! Não pode estar! Eu estava com ele, só que eles me fizeram desmaiar, mas ele estava vivo! Eu sei que ele está vivo!  
  
_ Você não pode saber, Gina. _ Harry. Sempre Harry. _ O fato é que ele está desaparecido, e pode estar em qualquer lu... _ ele não terminou.  
  
Eles não se importavam... ninguém ali se importava!! Afinal, era apenas o filho do Comensal! Não importava as vidas que salvara, as batalhas que lutara, nada importava! Para todos eles era o garoto mimado e intragável! Deveriam estar dando graças por ele estar...  
  
_ ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO!  
  
Um barulho... tinha alguém batendo na porta.  
  
Não a porta da enfermaria, mas sim aquela que dava para o lado externo da base.   
  
E depois de andar no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, Virgínia percebeu que agora a porta estava do seu lado. Estendeu a mão para abri-la e ver quem afinal poderia estar batendo naquela hora.  
  
_ Não abra..._  
  
Uma caixa.  
  
Não tinha ninguém do lado de fora, apenas uma caixa, quadrada, de tamanho médio, com um bilhete preso na tampa.  
  
Ela pegou-a, um tanto pesada...  
  
Tirou o bilhete que estava preso a ela e entregou para Harry, que estava ao seu lado.  
  
Colocou a mão na borda da tampa, pronta para puxa-la.  
  
_ Não abra..._  
  
Puxe a tampa, Virgínia.  
  
_ Não abra..._  
  
E ela levantou-a, lentamente, e de imediato um cheiro estranhamente familiar invadiu suas narinas, mas ela não conseguia identificar do que era...  
  
E quando conseguiu absorver a imagem do que tinha dentro, levou de imediato as mãos à boca,. e por mais que tentasse não pôde parar as lágrimas.  
  
No primeiro olhar não entendera o que estava vendo, era apenas um... não saberia dizer... Mas assim que seu cérebro compreendeu o que era aquilo...  
  
Uma cabeça.  
  
Um rosto irreconhecível, completamente desfigurado.  
  
Sangue, sangue demais.  
  
E cortes, cortes profundos em cada centímetro da pele. Cortes recentes, em alguns deles o sangue nem coagulara ainda... e escorria lentamente, penetrando nos cabelos, e tornando-os de um tom rubro ainda mais forte que os seus próprios.  
  
Porém, por mais que aquele rosto fosse irreconhecível... por mais que as feições fossem indistinguíveis... por mais que aquilo já fosse o suficiente para deixa-la aterrorizada, eles fizeram mais.  
  
Os olhos estavam fechados, mas o pouco do cabelo que ela pôde reconhecer já foi o suficiente para fazer com que seu coração se despedaçasse completamente.  
  
Aqueles cabelos de um loiro acinzentado inconfundível, que ela poderia reconhecer de qualquer maneira, e nenhuma poderia ser pior que aquela.  
  
Seus dedos insistiam para que ela levantasse as pálpebras e visse a cor daqueles olhos, mas não conseguiria. Não poderia tocar novamente naquela carne sem vida, sentir aquela pele fria e cadavérica novamente.  
  
Mas era sua única esperança.  
  
Levantou as mãos trêmulas e tocou a pele manchada de sangue...   
  
Fria.  
  
Fria como o gelo, mas ainda macia... Ergueu as pálpebras, que cederam facilmente revelando...  
  
Olhos cinzentos.  
  
Não zombeteiros, ou irônicos, ou divertidos... mortos.  
  
As lágrimas agora corriam incontrolavelmente pelo seu rosto, e não conseguiu prender o grito que chegou à sua garganta.   
  
Harry, ao ouvi-la, imediatamente deixou que o bilhete caísse de suas mãos e olhou dentro da caixa. No mesmo momento colocou a tampa de volta e levou-a para longe dali.  
  
Mas foi inútil.  
  
Se tivesse ficado jogada no chão, não sentiria a menor diferença.  
  
Por que nada mais importava, tudo o que podia sentir era a dor.  
  
Dor...  
  
Ele estava morto.  
  
Nada faria diferença agora, sua vida não fazia mais diferença.  
  
E o bilhete ficou esquecido no chão, uma única frase escrita caprichosamente em um cartão branco, e talvez fosse melhor que os seus olhos não o tivessem encontrado.  
  
Porque ela guardaria para o resto da vida aquela imagem na cabeça, assim como aquela frase.

_ "Para que a Ordem lembre eternamente do último troféu do traidor"_


	4. Sweet Dreams

**

Lágrimas e Sangue

**  
  
** N/A**: Ahn... demorou, né?? Hehe.... ^^" Bem.. o fato é que eu estava sem PC e.. bem, a preguiça ajuda um pouco também... XPPPP Mas aí está, o capítulo 4 e façam bom proveito.  
  
**N/A2**: Há! Vocês não acharam que eu ia me contentar só com uma, né? O nome do capítulo é em homenagem 'a música Sweet Dreams, do Marilyn Manson. Eu acho que não é do Marilyn Manson, mas eu gosto dele cantando.. XDDD Por que o título? Porque eu querooo! Huahuahauhau.... leiam e descubram... ^^"   
  
** N/A3:** Bem... O capítulo 5 provavelmente vai demorar um pouquinho (entenda- se muito) para sair,... Mas vocês não se importam, né? *medo*   
  
** N/A4: ** É, acho que é só isso. Ah, e só pra não perder o costume... me deixem reviews!!!!! (soa familiar... é, acho que eu já escrevi isso em um capítulo... bem, quem se importa?)  
  
** N/A5:** Ahhhh... e muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada pras pessoinhas que me deixaram reviews! Vocês sabem quem vocês são... XDD E... saco, eu não tenho nada pra subornar vocês agora... Deixem reviews que eu escrevo mais rápido! É isso aí!   
  
**

IV - Sweet Dreams

**  
  
  
_

IV  
  
Como hei de resgatar-me na bonança  
Se órfão da graça do repouso vi-me,  
Pois a opressão do dia a noite alcança,  
Da noite o dia, e dia e noite oprime;  
  
Que ambos, embora em natureza opostos,  
Deram-se as mãos para me dar tortura:  
Um dá-me a dura pena, outro desgostos,  
Que este penar longe de ti mais dura.  
  
Digo que és luz para agradar ao dia,  
E, se há nuvens, que podes removê-las;  
Louvo também da noite a tez sombria:  
  
Douras o céu se não houver estrelas.  
Mas cada dia, o dia a dor aumenta  
E cada noite, a noite inda a acrescenta.  
  
(Shakespeare)

_  
  
***  
  
  
A garota passou os dedos distraidamente pelos cabelos dourados.  
  
Sentada à janela, com a luz do pôr-do-Sol a banhar-lhe, os fios pareciam refletir todas as nuances amareladas e alaranjadas do céu. Sempre adorara os cabelos. De fato, sempre orgulhara-se muito deles.  
  
Um tom tão incomum, que tantas vezes lhe fora elogiado...mas diferente do único loiro acinzentado que poderia conquistar ao coração frio daquele que amava.  
  
Ou assim ela imaginava.  
  
Porque poderia jurar que os cabelos que vira não eram platinados, e sim vermelhos. Vermelhos como o sangue que tanto desejara derramar assim que pusera os olhos na garota, e sua mente no primeiro momento lhe alertara que era ela. Desejo que se intensificou quando viu a maldita ruiva correr para os braços _dele_, enroscar-se no pescoço _dele_... enquanto tudo o que ela podia fazer era observar. Observar com desprezo, e ainda sim com incontrolável inveja.  
  
Por mais horrível que fosse o cabelo, as manchas na pele, os olhos escuros... era ela que estava com ele.  
  
E o que mais lamentava é que agora estava tudo acabado, e ela nunca poderia saber se ele a amava.  
  
***  
  
Não sabia quanto tempo fazia. Três meses, talvez mais.  
  
E olhando o pôr-do-Sol que tantas vezes admirara junto a ele não conseguia deixar de lembrar-se que ele não estava mais lá, e nunca mais estaria.  
  
Tudo o que desejava agora era descobrir quem fora o traidor que denunciara a localização da base. Sim, porque se não fosse por ele, nada teria acontecido.  
  
O Ministério ainda seria o lado mais forte naquela luta, ela ainda teria forças para lutar e... ele ainda estaria com ela.  
  
Mas por causa de um maldito traidor sujo e desprezível, todos achavam que ela era louca, por passar dias trancada naquele quarto, muitas vezes sem comer por um longo tempo. E pior, alguns já a apontavam apenas como uma despesa para o Ministério, e muitos já haviam feito insinuações de que se não voltasse a combater e ser útil naquela guerra, não seria mais bem vinda na base.  
E ela sabia que não tinha para onde ir.  
  
A casa em que morava antes da guerra estourar com sua família há muito fora destruída. Hogwarts era, assim como na ascensão anterior de Você-Sabe-Quem, um dos únicos lugares seguros, e mesmo nos tempos atuais formava bruxos, ainda que estudassem apenas com professores substitutos, porque os titulares estavam ou combatendo, ou mortos.  
  
Precisava voltar à ativa, ou então teria que fugir da Inglaterra. E essa seria uma solução temporária, porque a Guerra estava se espalhando rapidamente.  
  
Precisava descobrir quem fora o delator da localização da base, que até hoje permanecia impune, se é que ainda estava vivo.  
  
Precisava participar da próxima investida contra um dos esconderijos dos Comensais.  
  
Precisava descobrir quem o matara.  
  
Precisava esquecer.  
  
Logo.  
  
***  
  
Ronald Weasley não era o que poderia chamar-se de uma pessoa sensível. Mas estava ficando preocupado com o estado da irmã.  
  
É claro que como qualquer Weasley que se preze, nunca aprovara a união de Gina com aquele filhote de cascavel albino. Não importava o que sua mãe dissesse, sabia que ele não estava mudado e podia apostar que sabia quem fora o responsável pelo ataque à base. E sabia também, que por mais que seus pais e Percy falassem, também não estavam convencidos da integridade de Malfoy.  
  
Já tentara de tudo para fazer a garota abandonar o quarto e voltar à sua vida normal, mas nada que fizesse surtira o menor efeito.  
  
Estava quase pedindo para Hermione falar com ela, mas, bem... falar com Hermione estava fora de cogitação, por mais nobres que fossem os motivos.  
  
Harry também já fizera sua parte.   
  
Conversara com Gina por horas durantes os últimos cinco meses, e ela nada dizia, apenas olhava para o chão sem pronunciar palavra alguma, como o amigo contava.  
  
Ah, o que não daria para que a garotinha da família tivesse continuado para sempre aquela menina ingênua, apaixonada por Harry Potter... mas não. Gina tinha que ter preferido um garoto esnobe, mimado, que só pensava em dinheiro e no estado do seu cabelo. Mas não deveria pensar essas coisas. Afinal, o falecido, por mais falecido que fosse, poderia voltar para atazanar sua vida. Sua mãe é que dizia, "vaso ruim não quebra". Se fosse assim, duvidava que o Comensal-em-potencial-que-repensou-sua-vida estivesse realmente morto.  
  
Mas não havia dúvidas. Quem mais teria aquele horrível cabelo sem cor e aqueles olhos apagados? Só poderia ser a aberração. Compadecia-se de Gina, é claro, mas sinceramente agradeceria se descobrisse quem fora o responsável por eliminar a doninha alva da face da terra. Não queria sobrinhos albinos para serem criados na França e visitarem a Inglaterra vez ou outra, torcendo o nariz para quem o "papai" ensinara ser "o tio mau".   
  
O demoniozinho não era para ela, e mais cedo ou mais tarde se cansaria da "Weasley ruiva e pobretona" e arranjaria uma garota loira e de olhos claros para dar continuidade à linhagem Malfoy.  
  
Fora melhor assim, e cedo ou tarde Gina iria perceber isso também.   
  
Se não fosse internada antes.  
  
***  
  
Era domingo.  
  
E segunda-feira seria o ataque.  
  
Todos achavam que mais uma vez ela ficaria trancada no castelo, apenas esperando que seus irmãos voltassem da batalha, ou que um deles morresse para somar-se à suas tristezas.  
  
Mas dessa vez não.   
  
Iria lutar, e iria matar cada um dos Comensais que encontrasse, descarregando em cada um deles toda a dor que já acumulara.  
  
Sabia que seus pais nunca iriam permitir que fosse naquela missão, porque, segundo eles, ainda estava "fragilizada com os acontecimentos recentes", o que não deixava de ser uma verdade.  
Por isso ela fora com o resto do grupo, sem autorização de ninguém, e sem informar ninguém.  
Eles que a julgassem depois da batalha.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter estava andando pelo acampamento, observando a visão nada agradável da fortaleza que iriam atacar dali a algumas horas.  
  
Por fora, era apenas uma velha loja trouxa de produtos para animais abandonada, localizada em uma movimentada rua de Londres, o que tornava todo o trabalho de camuflagem mais difícil.  
  
Estavam todos em uma rua paralela à rua do alvo, que fora protegida com feitiços antitrouxas complicadíssimos. Apenas lamentava pelos pobres comerciantes que deveriam estar estranhando a falta de movimento em suas lojas naquela manhã.  
  
Mas em breve tudo estaria acabado. Invadiriam a base de Voldemort, e toda a luta seria subterrânea. Com sorte, não seriam necessários nem mesmo feitiços de memória, nenhum trouxa perceberia o que estava por acontecer.  
  
Pelo menos ele esperava que assim fosse.  
  
Continuou seu caminho, tentando distrair-se da missão que teria em breve. Ah, como odiava tirar vidas. Claro, eram Comensais, mas isso não muda o fato de que eram vidas humanas.  
  
A base que iriam atacar era pequena, mas era um dos melhores esconderijos que já haviam localizado. Provavelmente encontrariam os melhores Comensais ali, e com sorte (ou seria azar?) até mesmo o próprio Voldemort.  
  
E tiraria de uma vez por todas a dúvida que estava lhe atormentando desde o ataque à base do Ministério.  
  
Se ele estivesse vivo, com certeza estaria ali. Agora, Harry só não estava certo se seria um prisioneiro ou um aliado dos Comensais. Detestava admitir, e sabia que era uma atitude terrível, mas ele fazia parte do pequeno grupo de pessoas que duvidava da lealdade de Draco. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy.  
  
Mas talvez estivesse errado.  
  
Talvez Malfoy tivesse se regenerado, e passado totalmente para o lado da Luz, e agora estivesse morto, simplesmente. Talvez.  
  
Afinal, ele nunca dera motivos para que duvidassem de sua lealdade, não é? E até mesmo Dumbledore confiava nele. E se Dumbledore conseguira ver através de Tom Riddle, seria muita presunção de Malfoy achar que poderia enganá-lo.  
  
Bem, o morto que descansasse em paz, precisava agora é cuidar para que não fosse se juntar a ele no fim dessa batalha.  
  
Continuou seu caminho, procurando vagamente por Rony, para falar sobre qualquer coisa que nem ele sabia ao certo o que era.  
  
Avistou algumas cabeças ruivas, evidentemente Weasleys, mas nenhuma do amigo. Até que uma delas chamou sua atenção. Em um canto do acampamento, um tanto quanto escondida, havia uma cabecinha com cabelos um tanto quanto longos demais.   
  
Harry apurou a vista, desembaçou os óculos e tornou a olhar.  
  
_ GINA?!?!   
  
Isso com certeza foi uma atitude muito burra.   
  
Todos os outros Weasleys do acampamento voltaram seus olhares para ele, e quando tornou a olhar para o ponto onde a provável Gina estava, não havia mais ninguém.  
  
_ Ah... acho que me enganei, desculpem.   
  
Os outros voltaram aos seus afazeres, mas Rony foi falar com ele.  
  
_ Onde ela está?   
  
_ Ela quem? Hermione? _ definitivamente não era momento para brincadeiras, já que Rony nem se deu ao trabalho de fazer a costumeira cara de mau humor à menção daquele nome, simplesmente ignorou e respondeu:  
  
_ Gina.   
  
_ Eu já disse, devo ter me enganado, Rony.   
  
Ele o olhou com uma cara no mínimo descrente.   
  
_ Certo, eu tive a impressão de ter visto Gina do lado da padaria, ali no canto, mas quando eu voltei a olhar não tinha ninguém. Eu me enganei, com certeza. Ou talvez a dona da padaria seja ruiva, não sei.  
  
_ Harry, acho que você não ia confundir a minha irmã com a dona da padaria.  
  
_ Certo. Não. Mas ela não está lá, olhe você mesmo.  
  
E Rony realmente foi olhar. E alguns segundos depois, ele ouviu suas palavras saindo da boca do amigo:  
  
_ GINA?!?!  
  
E novamente cabeças Weasley olhando para ele.  
  
_ Ahn... Gina está sozinha na base?  
  
_ Claro que não Ronald, tem um monte de gente lá. _ respondeu Carlinhos, agora com um olhar desconfiado.  
  
_ Ah. Que bom. _ e fez um sinal discreto chamando Harry até onde ele estava.  
  
Harry foi até um beco meio escondido ao lado da padaria, e lá estavam Rony e Gina.  
  
_ Gina?!? _ pela terceira vez. _ O que você está fazendo aqui?   
  
_ Cansei de ficar trancada no meu quarto.   
  
Harry ia responder, mas Rony foi mais rápido.  
  
_ Cansou de ficar no quarto? E resolveu dar uma volta pela base inimiga, pra ver como andam as coisas? O que você está pensando, Virgínia?  
  
_ Eu estou pensando _Ronald_, que você _ não_ manda em mim, que eu _ não_ sou uma criança e que eu _ não_ vou voltar agora. Seria impossível mesmo que eu quisesse.  
  
_ E o que aconteceu com o luto pela morte da doninha albina?  
  
Harry estava esperando que Gina começasse a chorar, disparar ofensas, ou coisa parecida, mas o que ela fez foi dar um belo tapa na cara do irmão, e dizer com uma voz muito mais ameaçadora do que ela parecia ser capaz de fazer, e inevitavelmente lembrando a Sra. Weasley nos antigos tempos de brigas com os gêmeos:  
  
_ _ Nunca mais_ fale dele assim. _ e saiu para a rua, pelo resto da base.  
  
_ Rony... ele já morreu, você podia ter um pouco mais de respeito com a sua irmã.  
  
_ E não está fazendo falta nenhuma. _ o ruivo emendou, ignorando o comentário sobre Gina.  
  
***  
  
Agora já sabiam que ela estava lá, não havia porque se esconder.  
  
Saiu andando pela base, ignorando todas as perguntas que lhe faziam. Provavelmente ele estava ali, era um deles, o traidor. O traidor que o matou.  
  
Mas quem poderia ser?  
  
Todas as pessoas com acessos a informações importantes eram da confiança de Dumbledore.  
Mas descobriria. Cedo ou tarde acabaria descobrindo, e aí... aí o traidor veria o que realmente podia fazer uma Weasley com raiva.  
  
***  
  
Resolveu deixar as preocupações passadas de lado. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, então, não havia porque se lamentar.  
  
Levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se à sala de reuniões. Sabia quem esperava encontrar, apesar de não saber de que isso adiantaria. Para chegar até lá precisaria voltar à parte térrea da base, então, foi o que fez.  
  
Estava entrando na porta que daria acesso a uma das outras partes da base subterrânea quando viu alguma coisa pela janela que lhe chamou a atenção, passando pela janela.  
  
Uma luz estranha, que brilhou momentaneamente do outro lado da rua. Poderia não ser nada, ou poderia ser um risco. E em uma guerra não se arrisca, de modo que tirou a varinha e apontou discretamente para fora da janela. Emitiu um feitiço para quebrar escudos, e o que viu foi todo um grupo de ataque do inimigo brilhar por uma fração de segundo, a partir de onde seu feitiço bateu.  
  
Então eles pretendiam um ataque surpresa.  
  
Que viessem com o ataque, mas, no que dependesse dela, a surpresa já estava arruinada.  
  
***  
  
Odiava a guerra.  
  
Odiava ter que participar de tudo aquilo.  
  
Odiava saber que esperavam mais do que ele podia dar.  
  
Odiava ter que matar o Comensal que estava a sua frente.  
  
Pelo menos eles usavam aquelas máscaras. Não sabia se conseguiria se tivesse que olha-los nos olhos.  
  
Então a coisa que ele menos esperava aconteceu.  
  
O Comensal caiu de joelhos ante seus pés, arrancando a máscara e deixando que o capuz caísse para trás. Tudo o que viu foi uma explosão de cabelos.   
  
Cabelos muito negros, que tampavam todo o rosto do Comensal. Agora lhe parecia muito uma garota. E realmente era. Ela levantou o rosto. Os cabelos voaram para todas as direções. Imaginou que se deixasse seu próprio cabelo crescer, ficaria exatamente daquele jeito, fora o fato que o da garota possuía muito mais volume. Tinha uma franja longa, que lhe cobria a parte de cima dos olhos, fechados muito apertados.  
  
Ah, porque ele não podia deixa-la viver e sair logo dali?  
  
_ Por favor, não me mate... _ ela murmurou, como se cada palavra lhe fosse impossível de pronunciar.  
  
Ótimo, era tudo o que precisava. Em circunstâncias normais já achava tudo aquilo impossível, agora como iria enfiar sua espada em uma garota suplicante, ajoelhada aos seus pés?  
  
Ela arregalou os olhos subitamente, e começou a abraçar-se no chão.  
  
O que estava acontecendo, afinal?  
  
_ Imp... _ ela começou, mas parecia impossível que pudesse continuar.  
  
Claro. Maldição Imperio.   
  
Levantou a varinha trêmula, e murmurou:  
  
_ Finite Encantatem.  
  
Nada aconteceu. Com certeza, quem quer que tivesse lançado o feitiço, o fizera muito bem.  
Decidiu-se por um feitiço estuporante e levou a pobre garota adormecida para fora da fortaleza, ignorando o resto da guerra, e aproveitando-se para sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
  
O cheiro de morte já estava fazendo-o ter ânsias, e não pretendia deixar a garota ali, para que se juntasse aos outros cadáveres.  
  
***  
  
Guerra, guerra, guerra.  
  
Correr e matar, era só o que se fazia. E tentar manter-se viva, é claro.  
  
No momento o último objetivo estava sendo um tanto quanto difícil de se realizar. Bem, com uma varinha apontada para ela, por alguém que ela não fazia idéia de quem era, era impossível que fosse fácil. E onde estava _ sua_ varinha?  
  
Ah, sim. Caída no chão a uns cinco metros de distância.  
  
Isso complicava um pouco as coisas.  
  
Olhou para a varinha apontada para sua testa. Por que estava demorando tanto?   
  
E notou que o Comensal não olhava para ela. Ele olhava para um ponto atrás de suas costas.  
  
Pensou por um momento. Poderia olhar e descobrir o que estava atrasando sua morte, mas se virasse poderia atrair a atenção do Comensal, que a mataria. Como diria a sua mãe.. "Perdido por um, perdido por todos".  
  
Virou o pescoço lentamente, rezando para que o Comensal não despertasse de seu devaneio. Bem, sempre pode ficar pior.  
  
Atrás dela estava nada menos que _ outro_ Comensal.  
  
Ótimo. Realmente ótimo.   
  
Mas alguma coisa nele estava diferente... ela o conhecia.... ah, malditas máscaras!   
  
Era o modo como ele se portava, era sua postura... Por um instante quase acreditou que pôde ver através daquela máscara, que quem estava ali era _ele_...  
  
Louca.  
  
Deveria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Aproveitar-se da distração dos dois Comensais, pegar sua varinha e dar o fora dali.  
  
Droga, porque ela não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele?  
  
_ Não é ele. Ele está morto, Virgínia._  
  
E se não quisesse morrer também, era bom que saísse dali logo.  
  
Com o mínimo de ruído que conseguiu, voltou-se para frente e tratou de tentar chegar perto de sua varinha.  
  
_ Mexa-se mais um centímetro e eu te mando pro inferno mais rápido do que você possa sonhar.  
  
Ela congelou e ouviu um riso de deboche.  
  
Merda, aquelas máscaras... ela nunca sabia pra onde eles estavam olhando.  
  
E ela conhecia aquela voz! Oh, de novo não... Poderia morrer nas mãos de qualquer um, mas daquela ali não! Não soube o que aconteceu, mas assim que ouviu a risadinha de deboche, instantaneamente partiu para cima do Comensal, que no mesmo momento identificou como a garota que a obrigara a mostrar a sala onde estavam Lúcio Malfoy e... e_ ele_.  
  
Aquela garota... ela era uma das culpadas, e pagaria muito caro.  
  
Só sabia que acertara um soco em cheio no rosto coberto pela máscara, que voou longe.  
  
_ Eu disse que você ia se arrepender se risse da minha cara de novo! _ outro soco. _ Ria agora, sua vadia! _ soco, soco.   
  
Nessa hora ela pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo, porque Gina sentiu claramente cinco poderosas unhas arranhando seu rosto.  
  
_ AHHHHH!!! Você vai pagar por isso, sua.... _ e agarrou aqueles cabelos amarelos horrorosos e começou a puxá-los com toda sua força.  
  
Não demorou muito para que sentisse dez unhas cravando-se dolorosamente em seu rosto.   
  
Mas não tinha seis irmãos à toa. Sabia brigar, sim, e era muito boa.  
  
Começou a bater a cabeça que estava entre suas mãos no chão, e a dar joelhadas onde alcançava (infelizmente o chão entrava nessa conta, e não era uma sensação nada agradável).  
  
Então ela viu a varinha da garota há apenas alguns centímetros de sua mão. Largou um dos lados da cabeça loira alucinada e apanhou-a.  
  
_ HÁ!  
  
_ Está do lado errado, idiota!  
  
Gina virou-se para constatar que era verdade. E nesse momento de distração a outra lhe tomou a varinha. E ela se viu novamente com a varinha apontada para sua testa.  
  
_ Merda!  
  
_ Parece que eu sempre ganho, não é? _ ela comentou com uma expressão de assassina satisfação.   
Se Gina soubesse um pouco mais do que se passava naquela cabeça loira agora totalmente desgrenhada, poderia facilmente ter respondido "Nem sempre", mas, como esse não era o caso, limitou-se a ficar calada e esperar o Avada Kedavra.  
  
Mas ele nunca veio. No momento em que a garota ia proferir o feitiço, o outro Comensal chegou perto das duas. Abaixou-se até o nível da loira e murmurou alguma coisa em seu ouvido.  
  
Por que ele não falava em voz alta? Precisava aumentar sua dúvida?  
  
E ela foi embora, parecendo frustradíssima, mas sem mencionar uma palavra.  
  
Gina estava a ponto de agradecer, quando viu que o Comensal estava levantando sua varinha.  
  
Então ele dispensara a garota para ter ele próprio o prazer de mata-la?   
  
Mas ele não a matou.  
  
Ela ouviu claramente um feitiço estuporante, e antes que ele atingisse seu corpo, poderia jurar que escutara as palavras: _ "Doces sonhos, Virgin."_  
  
***  



	5. reConhecendo

**

Lágrimas e Sangue

**  
  
** N/A**:Ahn... demorou bastantinho, né? Bom... não tem o que falar, eu sou preguiçosa mesmo... XPPP Mas agora com as férias acho que a coisa vai andar um pouco mais rápido.. (ou não... ainda tem as outras fics, eu recomecei uma que eu tinha parado e ela é meio que prioridade e comecei mais algumas, então....)  
  
**N/A2**: É, eu sei.. o nome desse capítulo é RIDÍCULO, mas... o que fazer? Eu sou péssima com títulos mesmo.   
  
** N/A3**: Acho que vocês devem ter reparado (ou não.. ) que esse capítulo não tem poeminha abrindo... O fato é que eu me matei pra achar alguma coisa que encaixasse e não saiu nada. Mas em breve (pff...) eu pretendo colocar algum aqui, assim que eu achar alguma coisa que preste.  
  
** N/A4**: Só pra não perder o hábito.... deixem reviews!! Vocês sabem... a autora não recebe comentários, começa a se sentir desestimulada... daí a coisa não anda... hehehe (sim, isso foi uma chantagem deslavada)  
  
** N/A5**: Esse capítulo está um pouco diferente dos outros, mas.... eu até que gostei. Falem o que vocês acharam!!!  
  
** N/A6**: Já que eu to aqui mesmo..... vamos aproveitar e fazer propaganda! Leiam a minha outra ficzinha, que eu pretendo publicar aqui em breve, Pelos Olhos da Serpente. É, é com o Voldie.. ^^"  
  
** N/A7**: Dessa vez eu bati meu recorde, hein??? Huhauahuahau... Como nunca é demais falar: DEIXEM REVIEEEEWSSSS!!! T-T  
  
  
**

V - (re)Conhecendo

**  
  
  
***  
  
  
_ Quem é? _ perguntou entrando na enfermaria e, sem surpresa, encontrando o amigo lá mais uma vez, olhando para uma garota de longos cabelos negros, desacordada.   
  
_Não sei.  
  
_ Como não? Harry, há três dias essa garota está aqui, e há três dias você praticamente vive nesta enfermaria!  
  
_ Eu estou preocupado. Eu tenho certeza que tudo que lancei nela foi um Feitiço Estuporante e, mesmo assim, ela está desacordada a três dias, segundo você. _ ele respondeu, sem desviar os olhos da garota.  
  
_ Ela me parece uma Comensal.  
Br> _ Ela não é.   
Br> Hermione Granger ficou esperando que o amigo concluísse a idéia, mas ele não parecia muito disposto a falar mais alguma coisa que fosse.   
  
_ Bem..?   
  
_ Ela estava sendo controlada pela Maldição Imperius.  
  
Por algum motivo ela ficou subitamente irritada.  
  
_ Como você pode ter certeza disso?!? Harry, ela pode estar fingindo! Ela pode realmente ser uma Comensal e estar fingindo ser controlada pelo Imperius para espionar para Voldemort! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que uma das coisas mais difíceis para o Ministério é identificar quem realmente...  
  
_ HERMIONE! _ ele gritou, para fazer a garota parar. E então continuou com uma voz um tanto quanto ofendida. _ Eu sei o que eu vi, entende? Ela _não_ é uma Comensal. _Eu tenho certeza._   
  
Isso não pareceu adiantar muito.  
  
Vendo que Hermione abria a boca para começar a argumentar, ele cortou-a, dessa vez muito irritado:  
  
_ Ah, Hermione! Se você não acredita em mim, eu não posso fazer nada. Por que você não vai procurar o Rony e ajeitar a sua vida ao invés de palpitar na minha?   
  
E isso foi decididamente a coisa errada a se dizer.   
  
No mesmo instante Hermione deixou a enfermaria, sem ao menos olhar para Harry, mas se ele bem conhecia a amiga, poderia jurar que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
"Ótimo. Era só o que me faltava..."   
  
Ele voltou os olhos para a garota adormecida, imaginando quem ela poderia ser. O jeito como ela gritara durante aquele ataque... _"Não me mate...."_   
  
Ela não podia ser uma Comensal. Ele olhava para ela e sabia que ela nunca seria uma. E, subitamente, ele se deu conta do motivo pelo qual Gina tinha tanta certeza que Draco não mentia. Assim como ele, ela deveria ter visto em seus olhos que ele dizia a verdade. E, pela primeira vez, ele chegou a acreditar inteiramente que Draco não estava mentindo em seu papel de Guerreiro da Ordem.  
  
Já perdera a conta de por quanto tempo havia estado ali. Se não fosse Hermione para lembra-lo, ele provavelmente estaria em dúvida em algo entre um dia e um mês. O que acontecia era que ele não sentia o tempo passar. Sua curiosidade era tanta, que ele não podia sequer pensar na possibilidade da garota acordar e encontrar outra pessoa ali que não fosse ele. Ela precisava vê-lo e saber que estava segura. Às vezes até se surpreendia conversando com ela, contando sobre as últimas batalhas, os planos... Tendo sido controlada pela Maldição Imperius, ela deveria estar muito amedrontada, e acordar no meio de um lugar desconhecido e gente desconhecida não ajudariam em nada.   
  
Por isso ele passara os últimos três dias de plantão naquela enfermaria.  
  
Ele vira Gina acordar, logo no dia seguinte ao ataque, parecendo um pouco perturbada... Mas ele não fazia idéia do motivo e, de fato, não procurou saber.  
  
Só o que o preocupava no momento era cuidar para que tudo desse certo quando a garota acordasse. Ela poderia ter inúmeras informações úteis para a Ordem, tendo estado entre os verdadeiros Comensais.   
  
E ele também se perguntava quem teria lançado a Maldição nela.   
  
Com certeza quem o fez fizera muito bem, já que o seu feitiço para quebrá-la não produzira efeito algum. Ele apostaria em um dos melhores Comensais, senão o próprio Voldemort. E também tinha o problema do motivo da garota não acordar. Nenhum Feitiço Estuporante fazia efeito durante três dias seguidos. Não que ele estivesse reclamando de passar seus últimos dias observando a garota, apenas. Ele até gostava. E quando começou a pensar em como adoraria poder falar com ela, ela abriu os olhos.   
  
Foi tão de repente que chegou a assusta-lo. Ela correu o olhar por toda a extensão da sala, de um modo estranhamente calculista, até parar em seu rosto. Então ela o encarou. E ele não conseguia encontrar nada para dizer.  
  
_ Onde eu estou? _ ela perguntou numa voz assustada, sentando-se na cama afobadamente, com um sotaque que ele não percebera no dia que a encontrara, e não conseguiu identificar da onde era.  
  
_ Eu... Na enfermaria. _ ele respondeu desajeitadamente, sabendo que não era aquilo que ela tinha perguntado. Mas por mais que sentisse uma estranha confiança na garota, não chegaria a ponto de dar informações que poderiam ser úteis para Voldemort a uma completa desconhecida.  
  
_ Quem é você?   
  
Wow, essa era uma pergunta que ele não ouvia todos os dias. Ou a garota estava completamente desnorteada, ou era uma trouxa ou... ou sua franja estava cobrindo sua cicatriz.  
  
Ele passou a mão casualmente pelos cabelos e respondeu, simplesmente:  
  
_ Harry. _ e finalmente fez a pergunta que esperara tanto para fazer: _ E você, quem é?  
  
_ Laurel. _ ela respondeu, esclarecendo muita coisa.  
  
_ Bem... só Laurel?   
  
_ Não.   
  
Aquela definitivamente não estava sendo uma de suas melhores conversas.   
  
_ Tudo bem, vamos começar de novo. _ ele estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-la. _ Harry Potter.   
  
Ela observou a mão dele por alguns instantes e afundou mais nos travesseiros, de modo que seus cabelos espalharam-se de uma forma adorável.   
  
_ Laurel.   
  
Mais difícil do que ele imaginava.   
  
_ Bem, Laurel, e de onde você é?_ talvez aquilo esclarecesse algumas coisas. As suas suspeitas de que a garota, "Laurel", era uma trouxa ou então sofrera traumatismo craniano cresciam.   
  
_ Da base 54 do Lorde das Trevas.   
  
Ela não era uma trouxa.   
  
_ E o que você estava fazendo lá?   
  
_ Eu não sei.   
  
Essas respostas que não respondiam nada estavam começando a irritar Harry. Desse jeito ficaria ali o resto da noite. Quase sorriu ao pensar que a idéia não soava tão terrível assim.   
  
_ E como você foi para lá?   
  
_ Eu não sei.   
  
_ Você simplesmente abriu os olhos e descobriu que estava na base 54 de Voldemort?!?   
  
_ É.   
  
Ele respirou fundo. Não podia perder a paciência. Calma. Precisava ter calma. Ela acabara de acordar em um lugar totalmente estranho, apenas estava confusa.   
  
_ E onde você estava antes?   
  
Ela olhou para ele com um olhar confuso, virando a cabeça um pouco no meio dos travesseiros fofos... OK, se ele ouvisse mais um "Eu não sei" desistiria do interrogatório. E partiria para uma conversa mais interessante.   
  
_ Na minha casa.   
  
_ E onde é "na minha casa"?   
  
_ Acho que você é quem tinha que saber.   
  
Ele deu um longo e lento suspiro mais uma vez para se acalmar. As suas suspeitas de que ela não estava confusa e sim, tentando confundi-lo aumentavam.   
  
_ Eu quis dizer a _sua_ casa, Laurel. Onde você mora?   
  
_ Em Moscou. _ ah, então era _esse_ o sotaque.   
  
_ Então você é russa? _ ele perguntou amigavelmente.   
  
_ Não. _ ela respondeu.   
  
_ Você é da onde?   
  
_ Moscou.   
  
_ Eu quis dizer, onde você nasceu?   
  
_ Inglaterra.   
  
_ E o que você fazia em Moscou?   
  
_ Fugindo.   
  
Harry começou a se perguntar se ouviria uma resposta dela com mais de dez palavras.   
  
_ De Voldemort.   
  
_ É.   
  
_ E você estava sozinha?   
  
_ Não.   
  
_ Quem mais estava com você?   
  
_ Meu pai.   
  
_ Quantos anos você tem?   
  
_ Dezessete.   
  
_ Acabou a escola?   
  
_ Acabei.   
  
_ Seu pai ainda está em Moscou?   
  
_ Não.   
  
_ O que aconteceu com ele?   
  
_ Malfoy matou ele. _ e ela afundou ainda mais na cama, puxando as cobertas para cima.   
  
Agora as coisas começavam a se esclarecer. Ela deveria estar na base há algum tempo, se Lúcio Malfoy ainda não era prisioneiro da Ordem e pôde matar o pai dela. Porque pelo que sabia, Lúcio poderia estar vivo ou morto, já que ninguém da Ordem tinha qualquer notícia dele após o ataque de Voldemort na Base Principal do Ministério.   
  
_ E te levaram para a base 54? _ ele perguntou, sem nem ao menos se dar conta que poderia estar sendo rude, ignorando a morte do pai da garota.   
  
_ É.   
  
_ E te aplicaram a Maldição Imperius.   
  
_ Isso.   
  
_ Quem?   
  
_ Malfoy.   
  
Ele abriu a boca para perguntar de que Malfoy ela estava falando, e as palavras quase saíram de sua boca quando uma enfermeira chegou, acompanhada de Dumbledore, e o expulsou de lá, com um pouco de esforço.   
  
Apenas quando estava saindo da enfermaria entre resmungos foi que se deu conta da bobagem que iria dizer. Não precisava perguntar de que Malfoy ela estava falando, já que só existia um Malfoy trabalhando para Voldemort.   
  
E ele mal sabia que essa informação só se tornara verdadeira há alguns meses atrás.   
  
  
***  
  
  
O que tinha que fazer era bem simples.   
  
Entrava na tal base que havia sido descoberta, via quantos Comensais aproximadamente existiam no lugar e voltava para sua própria base.   
  
Infelizmente, simples não significava fácil.   
  
A coisa já começava a ficar complicada a partir da entrada naquele lugar. E era exatamente isso que Ronald Weasley pensava enquanto observava a adorável instituição para ajuda a deficientes em sua frente.   
  
Definitivamente, aqueles malditos Comensais estavam ficando com um gosto cada vez mais doentio para as locações de suas bases. E o pior: o lugar parecia completamente inofensivo, de modo que ele não podia determinar da onde vinha o perigo.   
  
Depois de meia hora apenas observando, sem identificar nada que fosse útil, resolveu-se por utilizar a mesma tática de seus inimigos.   
  
Dirigiu-se até a loja de roupas, vizinha à instituição, e fingiu estar observando as vitrines.   
  
Viu que uma mulher estava encaminhando-se para entrar na base disfarçada e chamou-a no mesmo instante.   
  
_ Com licença, acho que eu estou meio perdido, será que você poderia me dar algumas informações?   
  
A mulher voltou-se para ele com um sorriso amigável e disse:   
  
_ Claro. No que posso ajudar?   
  
_ Bem, eu estava querendo saber... eu tenho uma tia internada em um hospital, mas eu não sei exatamente onde ele fica... Sabe, eu não sou daqui. Estou de passagem, só pra visitar a minha tia, entende?   
  
_ Perfeitamente. Qual o nome do hospital?   
  
Problema. Ele não sabia o nome de nenhum hospital trouxa, nem ali, nem em qualquer outro lugar.   
  
_ Ah, claro. Eu devo ter anotado por aqui em algum lugar. Só um instante... _ ele começou a revirar os bolsos, fingindo procurar alguma coisa, e sabendo que tudo que encontraria ali era sua varinha. Foi falando, enquanto continuava com seu teatro: _ Eu já passei por aqui algumas vezes.. nunca reparei nessa casa ao lado. Do que se trata?   
  
_ Ah, sim. É uma instituição que ajuda pessoas deficientes. Eu sou voluntária.   
  
_ É mesmo? Isso é.. é incrível! Eu sempre quis trabalhar em alguma coisa do tipo, sabe? Essa coisa de ajudar as pessoas... realmente incrível. _ ele discretamente parou de mexer nos bolsos, vendo a animação que tomou conta da mulher:   
  
_ Verdade? Isso é ótimo! Nós precisamos de pessoas assim no mundo! Um dos maiores problemas da instituição é achar pessoas dispostas a ajudar! _ ela falava com veemência, e ele viu que a tarefa talvez não fosse assim tão difícil.   
  
_ É mesmo? Isso é difícil de acreditar, meu sonho sempre foi trabalhar nisso.   
  
_ _Eu_ é que nem posso acreditar! Você não gostaria de ser voluntário? Aqui?   
  
_ Eu adoraria.. mas, como eu disse, eu não sou daqui. De fato, estou só visitando minha tia. _ a luz nos olhos da mulher pareceu se apagar. Ele continuou: _ Mas o que exatamente você faz aqui?   
  
_ Veja bem, hoje, por exemplo, eu era a encarregada de ler histórias para algumas crianças com problemas locomotores... É bem agradável. Se você quiser ficar, e observar...   
  
_ Eu realmente _adoraria_, mas, você sabe, minha tia.   
  
_ Ah, claro. Acho melhor eu te explicar onde fica o hospital, então, certo?   
  
_ Certo.   
  
_ O que você disse mesmo? St. Claire?   
  
_ Exatamente.   
  
_ Olha, vem até aqui.. _ ela o levou até a esquina, onde tinham uma visão mais ampla da rua. _ É só seguir reto, depois de três ruas as placas começam a aparecer.   
  
_ Muito obrigado. Veja.. _ ele olhou no relógio. _ Acho que ainda não está no horário de visitas... você não gostaria de me acompanhar num café? Eu realmente me interessei pelo assunto.   
  
_ Ah... acho que agora é impossível, já está no meu horário.   
  
O fato era que um plano acabara de se formar na cabeça de Rony, mas, para que ele funcionasse, iria precisar levar a mulher para um lugar mais discreto.   
  
_ Oh... realmente, é uma pena.   
  
_ Sim, eu concordo. Eu poderia indicar algumas instituições perto da sua casa. De onde você é mesmo?   
  
_ Ah, seria ótimo. Não vai levar nem cinco minutos.. Nós vamos até aquele café ali em frente e você me dá umas dicas... Onde procurar, essas coisas... Não vai demorar.   
  
_ Ah... bem... _ ela olhou no relógio, parecendo tentada a aceitar a oferta. _ Acho que um café não vai fazer mal, não é?   
  
  
***  
  
  
_ Virgínia?   
  
_ Hum?   
  
_ Incomodo?   
  
Ah, e como. Respire. Seja gentil.   
  
_ Não. Tudo bem.   
  
O garoto sentou-se ao seu lado em um dos bancos da enfermaria, onde ela observava as enfermeiras, para ganhar um pouco de experiência. Esse tipo de conhecimento sempre é útil em uma batalha. Certo, ela não tinha mais o que fazer.   
  
_ Fiquei sabendo que Ronald está em uma batalha. _ o garoto comentou. Harry, que estava sentado no banco ao lado, olhou para eles por um momento ao ouvir o nome do amigo, mas logo voltou sua atenção para aquela estranha garota ferida na última batalha.   
  
_ Na verdade é mais como uma missão de espionagem.   
  
_ Oh, claro.   
  
_Por que_ tinha que ser gentil?   
  
_ Mas acho que não é nada perigoso.   
  
_ Isso é bom.   
  
...   
  
_ Mas essas missões sempre acabam deixando a gente preocupado, não é?   
  
_ É sim.   
  
Detestava Andrew Davis e detestava o fato de ultimamente ele ter desenvolvido uma estranha obsessão por ela. Certo, não apenas ultimamente. Desde o primeiro dia em que ele a vira na base, parecia ter se encantado pela garota. O fato é que, mesmo quando ela e Draco eram apenas amigos, Andrew não se atrevia a chegar perto dela. Na verdade, Virgínia até mesmo suspeitava que Draco é que tinha sido responsável de alguma maneira por isso, coisa que ela era muito grata. Mas agora que ele não estava mais ali... as coisas simplesmente não eram mais iguais. Nada era igual.   
  
E como que adivinhando no que ela pensava, Andrew comentou:   
  
_ E toda aquela história sobre o Malfoy? É bom ver que você parece estar superando.   
  
E ela finalmente olhou para ele. Encarou os olhos castanhos do garoto, com uma expressão fria e indecifrável (coisa que ela inevitavelmente havia aprendido com Draco):   
  
_ Eu não estou.   
  
Ele pareceu desconcertado, e disse, numa voz embaraçada, enquanto olhava para as próprias mãos que mexia nervosamente:   
  
_ Bem... me desculpe. Você sabe, depois da morte dele...   
  
Mas parece que pela expressão de Gina ele pôde adivinhar que era melhor não continuar com a frase. Sim, ela já estava convencida que não havia motivos para que tentasse convencer as pessoas ao seu redor de que Draco estava vivo. Mas o fato é que depois do ataque à base 54, uma idéia entrara em sua cabeça e nada conseguiria tira-la de lá. Ela negara, sim, que Draco estivesse morto, mesmo depois de ver aquela horrível caixa. Negara mesmo depois de todos os feitiços que comprovaram não ser nenhum truque. Negara porque admitir parecia impossível. Mas agora ela tinha motivos. Ela _ouvira_ a voz dele naquele dia. Tinha certeza. Mas o que não conseguia entender era... se ele estava vivo... se ele estava bem... por que ele não estava ali, com ela? Por que ele estava naquela base, usando uma máscara? Por que... por que ela não conseguia evitar pensar que tudo aquilo que diziam dele era verdade?   
  
_ Virgínia... _ Andrew olhou para ela desolado. Ela hesitou por um momento, mas disse:   
  
_ Tudo bem. Logo isso vai passar.   
  
E iria. Assim que Ronald voltasse com o endereço de mais uma base importante para ser atacada. Assim que ela fosse até lá, e tirasse suas dúvidas. Assim que ela visse se ele estava vivo... e então, se suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras, estaria pronta para mata-lo ou amá-lo até sua morte.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Já ia deixando o banheiro, mas não resistiu e olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez.   
  
Oh, que visão bizarra.   
  
Mal podia acreditar que ele, Ronald Weasley, era aquilo que estava vendo refletido. Aquilo... aquela mulher!   
  
Até o momento, seu plano estava dando certo. Conseguira levar a mulher até aquele café no fim da rua, derramara "acidentalmente" um pouco de chá em sua blusa, fazendo com que ela fosse até o banheiro e a seguira discretamente até lá, onde aplicara um feitiço estuporante e roubara um fio de cabelo da mulher. Depois, misturara à poção Polissuco que sempre carregava consigo (segundo os ensinamentos de Snape, que, relutante, ele admitia agora que eram, sim, muito úteis) e agora lá estava ele. Com um vestido florido e um projeto de trança nos cabelos... loiros.   
  
Agora só o que precisava era chegar à instituição. Lá, fingiria que era a mulher que deveria estar indo ler as histórias para as criancinhas deficientes e daria um jeito de entrar na base inimiga. Ótimo, calce os sapatos e saia normalmente.   
  
Escondeu a mulher dentro de um dos cubículos do banheiro, evitando a todo custo olhar para a barriga flácida e as pernas gordas agora à mostra, já que ele roubara o vestido. Arrancou os sapatos, com um pouco de dificuldade para se mover naquele corpo estranhamente mais baixo e mais volumoso do que o seu.   
  
Fechou a porta, improvisando um feitiço para trancá-la e conjurou um papel e uma pena para escrever a mensagem "Interditado" e colar no cubículo. Certo, o aviso em si ficou um tanto quanto vagabundo, mas.. oras, era um banheiro público!   
  
Sentou-se no chão com dificuldade e tentou alcançar os pés para colocar os sapatos vermelhos, mas seus braços eram curtos demais! E aquela barriga ainda dificultava tudo!   
  
Levantou-se e tentou calçá-los em pé, mas conforme aquela coisinha gorda tentava entrar nos sapatos, menores eles pareciam! Conseguiu, com muita dificuldade, colocar um dos pés, mas assim que tentou firma-lo para calça-lo melhor, acabou indo ao chão. Era impossível equilibrar-se em um salto tão fino com pernas tão gordas! E aquele enorme bico fino atrapalhava ainda mais!   
  
Depois de constatar que aquele método não era muito eficiente, resolveu sentar-se em um dos vasos sanitários. Ainda sim, a tarefa de alcançar os pés parecia impossível. Depois de árduos quinze minutos dos sessenta que possuía, conseguiu deixar os dois pés o mais pra dentro possível dos sapatos.   
  
Agora, restava levantar-se. Encarou os pés sobrando em volta das bordas dos sapatos. Depois, virou um deles e examinou aquele salto. Parecia impossível que ele suportasse seu peso, mas, ainda assim, aquela mulher estava andando perfeitamente com eles. Por via das dúvidas, colocou um feitiço para reforçar os dois saltos e pôs-se de pé.   
  
Quase perdeu o equilíbrio e foi ao chão novamente.   
  
Parou por alguns instantes, certificou-se de que não iria cair mais uma vez e caminhou lentamente até o espelho.   
  
_Merda! _ a trança que ele levara tanto tempo para deixar apresentável, agora estava reduzida a um aglomerado de cabelos desgrenhados.   
  
Enquanto tentava desfaze-la, resignando-se a sair com os cabelos soltos, entrou uma outra mulher no banheiro.   
  
Ela também usava um daqueles abomináveis sapatos de bicos e saltos finos, porém o dela era preto, assim como o resto da roupa. E ela portava-se de maneira muito mais elegante, e os cabelos castanhos estavam arrumados de uma maneira que, olhando no espelho, Ronald achou que os "seus" nunca poderiam ficar.   
  
Ela abriu a pequena bolsa que carregava e retirou um pequeno cilindro preto de lá. Abriu-o, e ele pôde ver uma pequena escova, que ela delicadamente começou a passar nos cílios.   
  
Ele olhava a mulher intrigado. Ela era muito bonita, e ele incontrolavelmente começou a encara-la um tanto quanto descaradamente demais, esquecendo-se por um segundo de sua nova aparência.   
  
Sentindo que estava sendo observada, a mulher fechou sua escovinha, guardou-a na bolsa e retirou de lá uma escova de cabelos. Mas antes de começar a pentear-se (sem motivo), olhou para Rony.   
  
Ele retribuiu o olhar com uma de suas melhores expressões de "eu sou um garoto muito simpático", esquecendo-se apenas de que agora ele _não_ era um garoto.   
  
A mulher colocou a escova de volta na bolsa e, parecendo um tanto assustada, saiu do banheiro. Ronald, frustrado, virou-se automaticamente para o espelho e foi passar a mão nos cabelos, e quase deu um grito quando se deu conta do que acabara de fazer.   
  
Saiu do banheiro, andando com um pouco de dificuldade, e não ficou surpreso ao encontrar uma bolsa junto à cadeira da mulher que ele estuporara. Por sorte, aquela vestida de preto não estava mais à vista.   
  
Começou a remexer na bolsa, até encontrar o que procurava: a escova de cabelos. Passou-a rapidamente pela massa loira que lhe caía pelos ombros, mas ela parecia não querer ficar arrumada.   
  
Ah, seus próprios cabelos eram tão mais simples! Ele simplesmente passava o pente pela manhã, e durante todo o dia eles ficavam perfeitamente apresentáveis. Claro que isso poderia ser chamado de desleixo, mas, quando se convive com Harry Potter, é muito difícil achar que se está com os cabelos desalinhados.   
  
Dando-se por satisfeito, embora soubesse que deveria estar com uma aparência péssima, saiu do café, avisando ao caixa que seu acompanhante acertaria a conta.   
  
Agora tudo o que tinha que fazer era entrar na base e observar. Descobrir o endereço de novas bases seria o ideal, mas não deveria de forma alguma arriscar que descobrissem que estivera ali. Ah, e também tinha que contar histórias para algumas criancinhas com problemas locomotores.   
  
Entrou no lugar e viu que era uma espécie de biblioteca muito simples. Estava literalmente perdido, mas qualquer um que o visse diria que sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Era mestre nesse tipo de coisa.   
  
Para sua sorte, uma mulher que estava no balcão apareceu para cumprimenta-lo.   
  
_Beth! _ "Beth, meu nome é Beth." _O que aconteceu? Por que você chegou tão tarde?   
  
_ Bem.. eu me atrasei, desculpe. Eles já estão aí? _ ele perguntou, numa manobra arriscada, adivinhando que as crianças iam até ali apenas para ouvir as histórias.   
  
_Ah, sim. Há uns quinze minutos.   
  
_Desculpe, eu..   
  
_Tudo bem, dá pra ver que você saiu correndo... _ e ela deu uma risadinha simpática olhando para seu cabelo.   
  
Rony respondeu com uma risada muito falsa, afinal, o estado de seu cabelo era problema exclusivamente seu, e não de magricelas desdentadas que não tinham vida própria e ficavam reparando na aparência alheia.   
  
_ E onde eles estão? _ ele perguntou com um sorriso amarelo.   
  
_Ah, no lugar de sempre.   
  
...   
  
_ Logo ali, atrás daquela estante.   
  
Ele sorriu de novo e murmurou um "obrigado" entre dentes e foi rumo à sua primeira missão.   
  
Encontrou cerca de cinco crianças, aparentando em média sete anos, e sentou-se em uma cadeira que aparentemente estava à sua espera.   
  
As crianças começaram a sorrir e a estender os braços para cumprimenta-lo, e então ele reparou que estavam todas em cadeiras de rodas, e levantou-se para dar um abraço em cada uma, que era o que elas pareciam querer.   
  
E no momento em que estava dando o último abraço, viu claramente a mulher que encontrara no banheiro da cafeteria, toda de preto, entrar, encaminhar-se para uma estante, colocar um papel dentro de um livro discretamente e pegar o livro do lado, encaminhando-se para retira-lo no balcão. Marcou mentalmente qual era o livro, sabendo que com certeza alguma coisa de importante estava escrita no papel. E ele vira a mulher na cafeteria, seria tão simples captura-la... Se ela pelo menos tivesse entrado antes dele tomar a poção... Bem, aí acharia muito estranho encontrar um homem no banheiro feminino, mas...   
  
_ Tia... Tia.. _ a garota que estava em seus braços dava tapinhas leves nas suas costas e parecia estar sufocando em seu abraço.   
  
_Ah. Sim. Bem... Que história vocês querem ouvir hoje? _ ele perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira novamente.   
  
As crianças se entreolharam.   
  
_ Bem, eu tenho uma boa! Ela começa.. com um garoto. E esse garoto... ele gostava muito de uma garota. Tanto que eles resolveram se casar.   
  
As crianças se entreolharam novamente, parecendo perguntar-se do que ele estava falando. O fato é que não era muito de contar histórias, e só tinha uma que ele sabia realmente bem, mas não seria nada prudente contá-la ali. De qualquer modo, não tinha outra alternativa.   
  
_ Bem, e eles tiveram um filhinho. E resolveram chamar o garoto de Ha... Não! Resolveram chamar ele de... de.. Henry Peter.   
  
Ele observou que um dos garotos tinha a boca formando um perfeito _O_, e uma expressão muito estranha.   
  
_ E o pequeno Henry nasceu em uma época difícil... porque... porque as vacas estavam em crise e não queriam dar leite... Não... os produtores de leite, digo, os donos das vacas, não queriam vender o leite, e.. e, bem, existia uma profecia de que o Henry.. vocês sabem, o Henry ia crescer.. e ia se tornar um bom produtor de leite.. E.. e os produtores de leite não queriam, porque... porque isso acabaria com a greve deles.   
  
Uma das garotinhas parecia pronta para sair correndo, não fosse o pequeno incidente de estar em uma cadeira de rodas.   
  
Nesse momento ele observou dois homens ao fundo da biblioteca murmurando com expressões muito suspeitas, olhando na sua direção. Depois viu que um deles se dirigia para fora, e o outro, ia rumo à uma porta. E quando ele estava chegando, a porta se abriu e ele viu a mulher do banheiro lá dentro, olhando para ele. Certo, precisava pegar o papel e sair dali o mais rápido possível.   
  
_ E... bem... Um dos produtores de leite maus tentou assassinar o garoto. _ as crianças fizeram caras horrorizadas. _ Sim, e.. e iam espalhar seus restos na ração das vacas, para acabar com o leite para sempre, mas o Harry, quer dizer, o Henry, ele era mais forte, e acabou... _ um garotinho loiro parecia pronto para começar a chorar, mas ele ignorou. _ , acabou espirrando leite da sua mamadeira na cara de um dos produtores, e ele ficou cego... e... e a guerra acabou. Digo, a greve. Por hoje é só crianças, até amanhã, ou seja lá que dia eu vou ver vocês.   
  
Ele levantou apressado, mal reparando nas expressões de absurdo pavor no rosto das crianças, pegou o livro com o papel e gritou um "tchau" para a mulher do balcão, chocando todo mundo na biblioteca.   
  
Olhou para trás, e viu saindo daquela porta um homem de sobretudo correndo atrás dele, enfiando desajeitadamente uma máscara e ajeitando um capuz na cabeça: visivelmente um Comensal.   
  
Saiu correndo, mas tropeçou, e arrancou os sapatos. Atravessou a porta e viu que o Comensal atravessou imediatamente atrás dele.   
  
Começou a correr mais, ignorando suas pernas gordas, e procurando um lugar adequado para aparatar.   
  
Encontrou uma rua sem saída, e entrou no mesmo instante. O Comensal entrou logo atrás dele e agarrou-o pela cintura, fazendo-o tombar no chão.   
  
Olhou para cima e viu o Comensal olhando para ele, apontando a varinha.   
  
Merda.   
  
Não iria se arriscar a aparatar naquele momento, era péssimo mesmo em condições normais, agitado daquele jeito com certeza faria besteira.   
  
_ Quem é você? _ ele perguntou, tentando parecer uma mulher assustada.   
  
O Comensal apontou para o livro e fez sinal para que entregasse para ele.   
  
_ Quem é você e o que você quer comigo!? Se você não sair daqui eu vou gritar! Saia agora!   
  
Ele parecia hesitante. Empunhou a varinha mais firmemente.   
  
_ O que você quer com esse pedaço de madeira? _ nada convincente.   
  
O Comensal apontou para o livro e avançou um passo na direção dele.   
  
_ Saia daqui! Quem é você, fale o que você quer! _ Rony tentava por tudo parecer uma mulher histérica, mas sabia perfeitamente que o Comensal tinha certeza que ele era um bruxo. De fato, saíra de maneira muito imprudente, e agora se arrependia profundamente de sua falta de senso, mas não havia mais nada o que fazer.   
  
Viu o homem à sua frente irritar-se, colocando as mãos na cabeça e chutando o ar.   
  
Mas o que o estava intrigando era: _por que_ ele ainda não o tinha matado e simplesmente pegado o livro e ido embora?   
  
Ele estendeu a mão enluvada, tentando parecer amigável, e pedindo o livro.   
  
Rony fez que não com a cabeça, e o Comensal afastou-se novamente, chutando uma lata de lixo. Ele suspirou, apontou para Rony e depois para sua varinha.   
  
E Rony fez a maior cara de ponto de interrogação que conseguiu.   
  
O Comensal começou a contorcer-se, agarrando a cabeça, e depois tentou de novo.   
  
Apontou para Rony, depois para a varinha, e depois imitou alguém bebendo alguma coisa.   
  
_ Sério mesmo? Eu não estou querendo brincar de mímica, não.   
  
O outro pareceu seriamente tentado a correr para Rony e dar-lhe um soco. Mas tudo que fez foi uma nova tentativa: apontou para si mesmo e fez alguns meneios com a varinha. Depois para Rony e fez os mesmos meneios. Apontou, então, para Rony de novo, fez alguma coisa na cabeça, como que pegando um piolho que pulava, jogou no ar e fingiu estar bebendo de novo.   
  
E Rony não entendeu nada.   
  
_ Por que você não fala o que você quer? Você é mudo ou coisa parecida?   
  
Foi aí que ele percebeu. O Comensal não falara uma palavra desde que chegara ali, nem mesmo soltara um feitiço. Mas sabia de alguns mudos que, com muito treino, conseguiam fazer feitiços sem pronunciá-los. Aquele ali parecia não estar querendo falar, por algum motivo.   
  
Ele murmurou alguma coisa, e Rony viu uma luz amarela sair de sua varinha. Em seu estado normal, teria desviado sem problemas, mas com aquela forma grotesca era impossível. O feitiço o atingiu facilmente, e ele percebeu no mesmo instante que não estava mais escutando.   
  
Viu o Comensal se mover dando uma gargalhada, depois fez um gesto simpático, como que dizendo "por que eu não pensei nisso antes?". Apontou a varinha para o livro, fazendo com que ele voasse para suas mãos, e depois fez com que ele pegasse fogo.   
  
Rony tentou por tudo não começar a gritar uns palavrões para o maldito Comensal, mas nesse instante começou a sentir um formigamento nas mãos e cabelos que ele sabia exatamente o que era. O Comensal olhou para os seus cabelos e começou a apontar freneticamente. Então fez novamente o gesto de apanhar um piolho, jogar no ar e beber alguma coisa. E Ronald finalmente entendeu: _ele sabia quem ele era e o que estava fazendo ali._ Mas então, porque diabos ainda não o tinha matado? Virou a cabeça para encara-lo, mas viu que o homem já estava de saída, acenando um adeusinho. Nesse momento, ele passou as mãos distraidamente pelos cabelos, derrubando o capuz acidentalmente.   
  
E bem no instante antes de desaparatar, Rony viu um aglomerado de cabelos loiros prateados, o que só podia significar uma coisa: acabara de ter a vida poupada por ninguém menos que Lúcio Malfoy.   
  
  
***   
  
  
O Garoto-que-sobreviveu agora pensava seriamente em se matar, ao descobrir que havia sido incumbido de interrogar "Laurel".   
  
Duvidava que pudesse conseguir mais alguma coisa além do que já sabia: ela vinha de Moscou, havia sido enfeitiçada e tivera o pai assassinado por Voldemort.   
  
Mas esperavam que ele conseguisse o endereço de pelo menos mais duas bases significantes e informações sobre o paradeiro de Voldemort.   
  
Ele olhou para a garota sentada na mesa à sua frente, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, e duvidou que ela sequer já houvesse visto Voldemort em pessoa.   
  
Pelo menos sua aparência estava melhor, mesmo tendo acabado de sair da enfermaria (um dos costumes que ele aprovava nesse tipo de situação: não perdiam tempo. Lembrava-se com muito desgosto das tardes enfadonhas que passara na enfermaria de Hogwarts em "observação", mesmo quando era óbvio que já estava curado). Vestia uma saia e um enorme suéter preto, que quase lhe cobria as mãos, parecendo muito mais uma simples estudante de férias do que uma garota que acabara de passar no mínimo quatro meses em poder dos Comensais.   
  
Respirou fundo e preparou-se para começar.   
  
_Vamos começar do começo. Diga o seu nome inteiro.   
  
_Por quê?   
  
_ Porque...   
  
_ No que isso vai te ajudar?   
  
_ Bem, em nada. Mas eu quero saber assim mesmo.   
  
Ela revirou os olhos e disse:   
  
_ Laurel Evan Rook.   
  
_ Hum, interessante. E você disse..   
  
_ O quê?   
  
_ Você disse que vem de Moscou. Então..   
  
_Não, o que é interessante?   
  
_ Ah.. Você disse que vem de Moscou. E o seu pai foi assassinado. Certo?   
  
Ela ficou muda.   
  
_ Certo?   
  
_ Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.   
  
_ E você não respondeu a minha, oras!   
  
_ Mas eu fiz a minha primeiro!!   
  
Harry abaixou enterrou a cabeça nas mãos e pôde ouvir claramente a risada do encarregado de transcrever o interrogatório.   
  
Olhou para ele enfezado, e viu que ele se divertia muito vendo as palavras que a pena de repetição rápida escrevia.   
  
Tentou ignorá-lo sem muito sucesso e continuou:   
  
_ Você veio de Moscou e seu pai foi assassinado. Até aí tudo bem?   
  
Ela não respondeu.   
  
Ele ouviu o riso do seu "ajudante" aumentar, e falou irritado:   
  
_ Eu não sei o que é interessante, OK? Eu nem sei porque eu disse isso! Eu simplesmente sou péssimo em interrogatórios, e nem sei porque me mandaram pra cá, satisfeita?   
  
_Umhum. Você quer falar a respeito?   
  
Nesse momento o outro garoto na sala explodiu em uma gargalhada e Harry se viu forçado a expulsa-lo e ficar dentro da sala sozinho com Laurel e a pena. E ainda lançou um olhar carrancudo para pena, enquanto ela deslizava calmamente sobre o papel.   
  
Sentou-se na cadeira, vendo as suas suspeitas de que aquela conversa não seria nada agradável se confirmarem, e ainda um pouco alterado.   
  
Ela sorriu, e ele teve a nítida impressão que ela estava se divertindo muito com a sua irritação, e disse:   
  
_ Eu vim de Moscou e meu pai foi assassinado.   
  
_ Ah, muito bom! Obrigado por responder essa pergunta tão complicada, agora, se não for muito incômodo, será que você poderia dizer quem diabos matou o seu pai?   
  
_ Isso não foi nada educado. _ ela disse, parecendo ofendida.   
  
_Certo. Eu sei, me desculpe. Você poderia, por favor, dizer quem matou o seu pai?   
  
_Eu já disse isso.   
  
_Sim, eu sei, mas eu preciso que você diga de novo para ficar no relatório.   
  
_Malfoy.   
  
_Hum. Você veio de Moscou, seu pai foi assassinado, e o assassin...   
  
_Isso é algum tipo de jogo? Nós temos que ir repetido as informações e colocando as novas ou o quê?   
  
_Você poderia não me desconcentrar, por favor?   
  
_...   
  
_ Você veio de Moscou, seu pai foi assassinado lá, e o assassino era Lúcio Malfoy. Continuando...   
  
_Não.   
  
_ Não o quê? Você não quer continuar?   
  
_Eu vim de Moscou e meu pai foi assassinado lá, sim. Mas o assassino era Draco Malfoy.   
  
  
***  
  
** N/A**: E aí, o que vocês acharam??? Sempre é bom pentelhar o Harry!! Huahuahuhau.... Eu estou criando uma Mary Sue?? Se alguém achar que sim, me dá um berro que eu dou um jeito!!! Hehe..   
  
** N/A2**: Olha só, agora eu vou começar a encher o saco no fim dos capítulos também.... huahauahuahuahu.... Já sabem né? E-mails e reviews são muito bem vindos!! ^^"   



	6. Nobody Home

**Lágrimas e Sangue**  
  
  
**N/A:** E aqui vou eu de novo.... hehe. O nome do capítulo é uma música do Pink Floyd, viu gente? ^^   
  
**N/A2:** Eu publiquei esse capítulo meio correndo, sem revisar direito... Qualquer coisa me avisem, tá?   
  
**N/A3:** Dessa vez pra variar um pouco, ao invés de poeminha nós temos uma musiquinha!! É do Shaman, e pra quem nunca ouviu, OUÇA. E tem o Tobias Sammet também... ai, meus sais... *-* hauauahuahauahua   
  
**N/A4:** Não demorou tanto assim, demorou? De qualquer modo, vocês já sabem, né? REVIEWS!!!!! ^^   
  
  


** IV - Nobody Home**

_ "Some days I wish to run away  
Fall in the world and stray,  
My life is turning, turning  
  
But when there's nowhere else to go  
Pray to the Lord, my soul,  
My heart is burning, burning  
  
You betray yourself  
When you think   
That you're someone else"  
(...)  
  
(Pride, Shaman com Tobias Sammet)_  


  
  
***   
Não deixava de ser uma sensação estranha olhar para aquelas paredes novamente. 

Perturbadora.

Talvez nostálgica. 

Era simplesmente uma voz que ficava repetindo incessantemente em sua mente que o passado era passado. _E o presente é uma merda_, ele adicionou para aqueles sussurros inoportunos. 

Já tinha corrido a Europa toda, e parte da América também. O que fora completamente inútil, porque sabia que o que procurava só poderia estar ali. Bem, tivera suas merecidas férias, mesmo que em clima totalmente desagradável. Observou as grandes grades enegrecidas pela noite que davam para o jardim bem cuidado, mas que lhe trazia uma sensação absurda de abandono. 

Ele correra por aqueles jardins durante boa parte de sua infância, e agora olhar para eles era como ver as inúmeras possibilidades irrealizadas que culminaram naquele sentimento que o atormentava hoje. 

Culpa. 

Culpa porque fora ele que aniquilara qualquer última esperança que pudesse existir de que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes, um dia. 

Culpa porque ele fazia tudo errado, sempre. 

Culpa porque ele estava desobedecendo ao conselho que seu pai mais martelara em sua cabeça. 

_Nunca se arrependa. _

Ah, mas ele se arrependia. 

Arrependia-se tanto que sentia vontade de arrancar sua alma para não sentir mais a dor. 

_Sua culpa.... _

Sua culpa....

Fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando espantar os pensamentos que o assombravam a todo momento desde aquele dia, a vontade de ir embora, de abandonar tudo aquilo.... a vontade de.. 

_Eu quero ir para casa. _

Bem, ele estava em casa agora, pensou atravessando os enormes portões gradeados, mas a casa nunca mais seria seu lar.  
  
***  
  
_ E aqui é onde você vai dormir. _ foi a frase que encerrou o passeio pela base. 

_ Como assim? 

_ Como assim, como assim? 

_ Eu digo, "como assim é aqui que eu vou dormir" ? 

_ Oras, é aqui que você vai dormir, o que tem para ser explicado nisso?? 

_ Ah, você é tão... _ a voz da garota morreu enquanto ela sentou-se na cama emburrada. 

Ele cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para ela, de cara fechada. 

_ Tão o quê? 

Ela deitou na cama, com as pernas para fora, e ignorou completamente a pergunta. 

_ Tão o quê? 

Alguma canção em uma língua estranha, que a ele pareceu russo. Ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

_ Tão o quê?

_ Tem banheiro aqui?

_ Tem, naquela porta... _ ele disse apontando para a porta, mas apressou-se a segui-la ao ver que ela estava levantando e encaminhando-se para lá. _ Tão o quê??? 

Ela entrou no banheiro. 

E fechou a porta. 

Na cara dele.

E ele começou a bater, delicadamente. 

_ QUAL É!? Você quer me ver...? 

_ NÃO!

_ Então o que é?

_ Eu... 

A mesma música irritante. Então ela começou a falar: 

_ Você pode sair daí? 

_ Não... por quê? 

_ Porque eu não consigo sabendo que tem alguém olhando!

_ Eu não estou _olhando_!! Eu estou do lado de fora!!

_ Mesmo assim!

_ Ah, tudo bem!

Ele foi até a porta do quarto, abriu e fechou, fazendo barulho. Então ele sentou-se na cama.

No mesmo instante ela saiu do banheiro. 

_ VOCÊ MENTIU! 

Ele deu um sorriso maldoso. 

_ É, eu menti. O que você vai fazer a respeito? 

Ela foi correndo até a cama, arrancou um dos travesseiros que estava escondido pelas cobertas e se jogou em cima dele. 

O que teve por resultado um Harry Potter completamente confuso, que só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando sentiu aquele mesmo travesseiro cobrindo sua cabeça, pressionando-a de encontro à cama. 

_ Vmfmffmmmfmfm... 

_ O QUÊ? 

_ Vmmfmfmfmmfmfmf... 

Ela ergueu um pouco o travesseiro para olhar para ele. 

_ O quê? 

_ EU NÃO CONSIGO FALAR COM ESSA COISA NA MINHA CARA!

Ela deu um suspiro irritado, e continuou na sua árdua tarefa de impedir o ar de chegar aos pulmões de Harry. 

_ VMFMFMFMFMFMMMMM!! 

_ KUPILAAAA... MA..MA...... KON.... NI.... KAA!! _ a mesma música, mas agora com um tom estranhamente.... sádico. 

Ele agarrou as mãos dela e conseguiu gritar, diminuindo um pouco a pressão:

_ VOCÊ VAI ME MATAR!!!!

_ OH, JURA??? _ um tanto quanto irônico, na verdade. 

_ VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME MATAR!!!! 

Ela parou de tentar libertar suas mãos por um instante, e disse, olhando para ele num tom divertido.

_ Por que não? 

_ Porque.... Porque... PORQUE EU SALVEI A SUA VIDA!! 

Isso pareceu atingi-la de alguma forma. 

Ela segurou o travesseiro de encontro ao corpo, e ele relaxou, fechando os olhos por um instante. 

Um instante longo demais.

_ MMMMFFFFFMMM!!!!

_ QUER SABER??? EU NÃO PODERIA ME IMPORTAR MENOS!!! 

Risada sádica. 

Falta de ar.

Silêncio. 

Sem movimento. 

_ Potter? 

...

_ Potter... você morreu? 

Ela retirou o travesseiro do rosto dele, cautelosamente, e ao dar de cara com dois olhos verde esmeralda arregalados para ela, deu um grito e foi para trás desajeitadamente, caindo da cama. 

Silêncio. 

Silêncio. 

Riso histérico e desesperado. 

Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou os mesmos olhos esmeralda olhando para ela terrivelmente superiores. 

_ E agora, Laurel, o que eu sou? 

_ Insuportável.....   
  
***   
  
_ Lúcio Malfoy me atacou. 

_ Como, Rony???? 

_ Lúcio Malfoy. Depois que eu peguei o livro, e saí correndo, veio alguém atrás de mim. E era Lúcio Malfoy. 

_ Você contou isso pro Dumbledore? 

_ Não!! 

_ Rony, sua _anta_, por que não?

_ GINA, EU NÃO IA CONTAR QUE LÚCIO MALFOY ME DEIXOU ESCAPAR!

_ O que você quer dizer com "te deixou escapar"? 

_ Ele estava agindo de forma bem.. estranha, na verdade. 

_ Estranha? 

_ Ele não falou nada!

_ O que mais? 

_ Ele não me matou!!! Isso não é estranho o suficiente? 

Virginia olhou para as próprias mãos pensativa, e depois murmurou, perturbada: 

_ Como você sabe que era Lúcio Malfoy? Ele não estava usando capuz? 

_ Estava, mas o capuz escorregou. 

_ E você viu o rosto dele? 

_ Gina, onde você está querendo chegar? _ era Hermione. Hermione que estava fingindo ler um livro ignorando a conversa, mas que saiba perfeitamente o que estava se passando em uma certa cabecinha ruiva. 

_ A lugar nenhum. Você viu o rosto dele, Rony? 

Mas Ronald Weasley já tinha fechado a cara ao ouvir a voz da amiga-não-tão-amiga-assim, e Virginia duvidava que pudesse extrair mais uma palavra que fosse dele. 

Só que dessa vez ela não ia desistir tão fácil. 

_ Qual é o problema de vocês dois? 

Rony olhou para o chão e Hermione voltou a enterrar a cara no livro. 

_ Eu não vi o rosto dele. O capuz escorregou e eu vi o cabelo, mas era inconfundível. Satisfeita? Quem mais poderia ser? 

_Quem mais poderia ser... _

Quem mais poderia ser... 

Quem mais poderia ser...   
  
***  
  
Colin Creevey tinha o que se poderia chamar de profissão arriscada. Afinal, ser fotógrafo durante uma guerra poderia ser uma atividade nada divertida. Mas para ele, aquilo era emocionante. E, neste exato momento, ele tinha uma missão emocionante. Ele era quase um espião. Deveria entrar escondido, tirar suas fotos rapidamente, e então vendê-las pelo preço que lhe coubesse. 

E quanto mais arriscada a missão, mais valiosa a recompensa. 

Era o que ele pensava enquanto tentava achar uma maneira de entrar na mansão à sua frente sem ser visto.

Estava vazia, ele sabia. 

O dono da casa estava desaparecido há meses, a mulher estava na França, pelo que lhe constava. 

E o garoto estava morto. 

Ah, o que não daria para ter estado lá naquele momento!

Ganharia uma fortuna se conseguisse uma foto da tão falada "cabeça decepada". Céus, se Dumbledore não fosse tão cuidadoso...

Mas o que conseguiria agora talvez fosse tão valioso quanto. 

Afinal, quem não pagaria para dar uma olhada na intimidade da família mais... exótica do mundo mágico? 

Pai: comensal da morte, mãe: uma das mulheres mais refinadas e ausentes no quesito guerra; e o filho... quase um mártir. 

Um mártir que deveria ter um quarto gritantemente interessante! 

Estava quase dando gritinhos eufóricos enquanto pulava os grandes portões com grades da maneira mais silenciosa que achava ser possível. 

Aterrisou no gramado do outro lado um pouco desajeitadamente, e olhou ao redor assustado, mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém que pudesse ouvi-lo. 

Talvez dois ou três elfos domésticos. 

Mesmo assim, pela experiência que tinha, sabia que elfos nunca eram grande problema. Estupora-los era muito simples, e no dia seguinte acordariam achando que foi tudo algum tipo de sonho estranho e vívido. 

Mas temia os possíveis feitiços anti-furto.

Afinal, se ele tivesse uma mansão daquelas, nunca dormiria em paz sem saber que colocara todos os feitiços possíveis para sua segurança. 

Mas, bem.. não que ele quisesse comparar-se aos Malfoy. 

Era óbvio que qualquer um pensaria duas vezes antes de tentar entrar naquele lugar. Mas ele não era qualquer um, e ele entraria na casa, e tiraria quantas fotos quisesse. Mesmo que aquela sensação de ter as entranhas congelando ao olhar para a enorme porta dupla de mogno lhe dissesse exatamente o contrário. 

_Fuja daí enquanto é tempo. _

Dirigiu a mão para a maçaneta trabalhada, e estava prestes a toca-la quando ouviu seu cérebro gritar: 

_NÃO PELA PORTA DA FRENTE! _

Ah, como pudera ser tão estúpido? 

Entrar pela porta da frente seria bater um sino e esperar que o quer que houvesse lá dentro viesse recepciona-lo.

Deu a volta e encontrou finalmente uma bonita porta de carvalho trabalhado em cobre, bem mais discreta que a imponente porta principal. 

Murmurou um feitiço qualquer para ver se havia alguma maldição, mas constatando que estava livre, arrombou-a à maneira trouxa, que dificultaria se alguém tentasse encontra-lo depois, e entrou na cozinha da família Malfoy. 

E, logo em seguida, bateu a barriga dolorosamente na pia da família Malfoy. 

O lugar estava terrivelmente escuro, mas não se atreveria a acender sua varinha agora. Foi andando lentamente, com as mãos estendidas à sua frente como um cego, e finalmente chegou ao fim do aposento que parecia não terminar nunca. 

Atravessou uma porta dupla porém discreta e encontrou-se em um lugar que identificou, com um pouco de dificuldade, como sendo a sala de jantar. 

Que parecia ainda maior que a cozinha.

E tudo estava perfeitamente em seu lugar, então não havia nada que interessasse. Porque o que ele queria era o lado podre da coisa.

Eram as masmorras sujas e contaminadas por baixo de todo o luxo. 

Mesmo assim, retirou a câmera de dentro da bolsa e tirou fotos do aposento de todos os lados. 

Felizmente, a luz não era necessária, e o aparelho era tão silencioso que duvidava que alguém pudesse adivinhar que havia um pequeno invasor na casa. 

Saiu da sala de jantar e encaminhou-se para o próximo aposento: a sala de estar. 

E lá ele poderia encontrar muita diversão, se não fosse pelo som de passos no andar de cima que o fizeram congelar. Não delicados como seriam passos de elfos.

Passos humanos.

Agora o espião tinha duas opções.

Abandonar a missão ou seguir em frente. 

E por mais que sua consciência berrasse em seus ouvidos que iria arrepender-se depois, ele preferiu ouvir à estupidez grifinória e começou a subir a enorme escadaria em T o mais furtivamente que conseguiu.

_Passos, passos, passos... _

Quem quer que estivesse lá em cima estava perfeitamente à vontade, porque não parecia nem um pouco preocupado que seus passos ecoassem pela casa toda. 

O que era mais um motivo para fazer Colin arrepender-se profundamente de ter entrado naquela casa.

Mas agora não poderia mais voltar atrás. 

Já estava lá dentro, e o único modo de sair dali sem o seu prêmio seria morto. 

Sentindo suas entranhas revirarem, continuou subindo as escadas, agora tentando encontrar a fonte do barulho que estava quase fazendo com que ele saísse correndo dali. 

Mas agora a casa estava morbidamente silenciosa. 

Ele continuou andando silenciosamente pelo corredor, e ao passar por uma porta entreaberta, que identificou como sendo a do escritório, pode entrever que o aposento estava completamente revirado.

Foi andando até a porta, e conseguiu ver que as gavetas estavam todas reviradas, com papéis espalhados no chão e a estante de livros em completa desordem. 

E quando estava quase tomando coragem e entrando no lugar, ouviu um barulho bem mais alto que todos os outros: alguma coisa grande e pesada batendo no chão estrondosamente. 

E vinha do quarto ao lado.

Mesmo sabendo que era idiotice, mesmo sabendo que não fazia o menor sentido, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente aquilo iria acabar mal, mesmo sabendo que poderia perder o emprego e mesmo sabendo que poderia até vir a ser preso, Colin Creevey entrou no quarto da onde vinha a fonte de seu medo e sua curiosidade insensata. 

E tudo o que conseguiu foi verbalizar uma única frase antes de seguir o ímpeto de sair correndo dali:

_ F-Fantasma...!  
  
***  
  
Estava tudo exatamente como se lembrava. 

Pelo visto os elfos estavam fazendo bem o seu trabalho, mesmo com seus donos ausentes. 

Não tinha ninguém ali. 

Vira sua mãe de relance na França, e não fora nenhuma surpresa. Mas mesmo assim precisou se segurar para não ceder ao impulso correr ao seu encontro. 

Sabia que ela chorara amargamente a perda do único filho, e sabia que neste exato momento deveria estar remoendo-se de pesar pela ausência repentina do marido. 

Não teria coragem de olhar em seus olhos. 

Não teria coragem de ver seu coração alegrar-se ao ver que ele estava vivo, e sentir-se sujo e culpado enquanto sabia que não conseguiria evitar a felicidade de estar com ela novamente. 

E ele se escondera e ele fugira, como a cobrinha covarde que era. 

E mesmo sabendo que fizera a coisa certa, mesmo agora precisava gritar para si mesmo que _não_ deveria voltar para a França, que _não_ deveria falar com ela e que _não_ deveria ceder aos malditos impulsos que o levaram a essa maldita situação. As coisas não seriam como antes, ele não cansava de repetir mentalmente.

E os murmúrios cruéis de "a culpa é toda sua" vinham logo em seguida. 

Agora, tudo o que podia fazer era cumprir suas ordens, por mais humilhante e desgastante que fosse, e ignorar aquelas risadas irônicas que diziam que ele sempre errava, e que as coisas sempre podiam ficar piores. 

Entrou no escritório. 

Estava tudo em ordem, um retrato vívido da última vez que pusera os olhos no lugar, com a única diferença que seu pai não estava sentado à velha mesa de ébano com sua pena cara, seus papéis complicados e sua vida importante que o garotinho na porta não entendia, mas sabia que era influente o suficiente para que pudesse orgulhar-se. E aproveitar. 

E por mais que ele dissesse que não, por mais que ele tentasse enganar a si mesmo, amava aquele homem. 

Amara cada presente dado, porque adorava ver o brilho nos olhos do pai e seu sorriso de satisfação quando via que o filhinho gostara da vassoura nova. 

Amara cada palavra áspera, e cada conselho martelado em sua cabeça infinitamente, porque sabia que por trás disso tudo havia a preocupação do pai de que o garoto se tornasse alguma espécie de pirralho mimado e sentimental. 

Amara cada viagem para aqueles lugares exóticos e distantes, porque sabia que poderia adormecer nos braços de sua mãe enquanto ouvia o pai falar sobre sua última aquisição ou sobre a nova estupidez daqueles babacas do Ministério, e depois despertar em uma terra totalmente diferente, onde não havia limites e a diversão era infinita, como só o dinheiro consegue fazer nessas viagens. 

Amara o riso debochado e divertido do pai quando ele fazia uma careta ao ver que a mamãe ganhara um presente, mas ele não. E depois amara o modo como ele sempre tinha alguma coisa no bolso para o filho irritadinho.

Amara o pai quando ele lhe ensinara mais de mil maneiras de se matar alguém, e as torturas divertidíssimas que poderia fazer antes, acompanhadas de um punhal de prata e esmeraldas que deveria selar sua entrada naquele novo mundo. 

Amara quando o pai apertara seu ombro possessivamente ao apresenta-lo para o Lorde. Amara o fato de que ele odiava ter que colocar o filho no meio de tudo aquilo ao invés de deixa-lo em casa com a mãe e todo aquele luxo e segurança, por mais que fingisse que era seu sonho realizado ver que o garoto desempenhava sua função tão bem. Bem demais, talvez.

Bem o suficiente para coloca-lo na posição mais arriscada. 

E bem o suficiente para não temer que ele fraquejasse. 

Infelizmente, ele não era tão bom assim. 

No fim das contas, ele era apenas um garoto. 

E ele fazia todas aquelas coisas que um garoto fazia, e ele ficara deslumbrado com aquele mundinho simples longe da riqueza e do sangue, o suficiente para a dúvida lampejar por um instante em sua mente. 

Instante no qual enfiara seu punhal no peito do homem que mais amara em sua vida. E depois, possuído por sabe-se lá que demônios, tinha um prazer sádico em apunhalar cada pedaço da carne que conseguia atingir, e rasgar a pele branca e tão pouco marcada pelo tempo, e ver o sangue escorrendo por aquele rosto fino e belo, que agora não refletia nada além de puro desgosto. 

E ele tentara ignorar quando ouvira o pai sussurrar que apesar de tudo, ele o amava. Ele tentara ignorar o gosto das lágrimas enquanto um sorriso cruel brincava em seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos golpeavam em fúria aquele rosto sem vida que ele insistia em dizer que odiava. 

Dizem que uma mentira contada muitas vezes torna-se uma verdade. 

E aquele garoto que descobria que não era mais que uma criança enquanto suas mãos pálidas ficavam tintas de sangue, não sabia mais o que era verdade e o que era mentira ao trucidar violentamente a garganta do pai até que cabeça e corpo eram coisas distintas. E tudo o que lembrava o homem que ele matara eram os cabelos loiros tão lisos, tão claros e aqueles olhos idênticos aos seus que pareciam um céu tempestuoso. 

E lembrando-se disso, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi ecoar sua atitude quando, naquele dia há meses atrás, viu o corpo desfigurado à sua frente e suas mãos encharcadas naquele sangue todo e compreendeu a verdade inevitável. 

_Eu matei meu pai. _

E exatamente como naquele dia, Draco Malfoy desmoronou no chão e não pôde impedir as lágrimas de correrem soltas enquanto ele abraçava a si mesmo, e tudo o que existia era a dor e o gosto salgado na boca enquanto suas lágrimas misturavam-se ao sangue.   
  
***  
  
Virginia Weasley era uma autêntica grifinória, em todos os sentidos. E uma de suas características mais marcantes era a coragem, que misturada ao deboche pelas regras de todos os Weasleys formava uma combinação perigosa. 

Perigosa não só para ela, mas para qualquer um que se metesse em seu caminho.

Foi por isso que ninguém que viu a pequena ruiva escapar furtivamente da base encaminhando-se para a rua naquela noite fez alguma objeção. Pelo contrário, ignoraram o fato e continuaram com seus afazeres como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

E apenas alguns minutos depois ela estava em frente àquela tão falada biblioteca, observando. 

Ela já estava fechada há algum tempo, e o movimento na rua era quase inexistente. A brisa fresca que brincava com seus cabelos ignorando a gravidade da situação era quase que a única distração. 

Virginia colocou atrás das orelhas impacientemente as mechas que deslizavam em seu rosto e focou a atenção completamente na porta do lugar. 

Entraria, nem que tivesse que explodi-la.   
  
***  
  
Levante. 

Levante. 

_Levante. _

Draco Malfoy colocou-se de pé e rumou para a escrivaninha, ignorando a torrente de lembranças que invadiam sua mente. 

Seu rosto estava completamente manchado pelas lágrimas secas, suas roupas estavam totalmente amassadas e seus cabelos estavam em estado deplorável. 

E pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele não se importou. 

Apenas abriu friamente todas aquelas gavetas, uma por uma, revirando o conteúdo da maneira mais fria e sistemática que conseguiu. 

Não estava ali. 

Observou as estantes atentamente, olhando entre os livros, dentro deles, no armário... Nada.

Deveria estar no quarto do pai. 

Em último caso, tentaria as masmorras.

Mas o escritório definitivamente estava limpo. Agora, completamente desorganizado, mas era certo que o que procurava não estava ali. Pelo menos dera algo o que fazer para aqueles elfos preguiçosos.

Saiu do aposento, andando pesadamente e frustrado pelos corredores, rumo ao quarto que procurava.

Mas algo o deteve. 

A porta de seu próprio quarto.

Há quanto tempo não entrava ali? 

Abriu a porta lentamente, e ficou parado no meio do lugar, olhando para as paredes ricamente decoradas, os quadros, o enorme rádio, o tapete caro, as cortinas de veludo encobrindo as janelas que ele não precisava ver para lembrar-se que eram altas e estreitas, e durante o dia clareavam o quarto perfeitamente.

Sua estante com os livros usados da escola, que traziam tantas lembranças... Quem dera a vida fosse simples como em seu primeiro ano, onde a maior preocupação era ser melhor que Harry Potter. 

Pois deveria ter derrubado o Menino Que Sobreviveu da vassoura e pisado em sua cabeça quando teve a chance. 

E em uma das paredes estava pendurada elegantemente a _sua_ vassoura, quase uma peça decorativa. Fazia tanto tempo que não voava... 

Olhou para o lado e viu o enorme armário de madeira, onde sabia que estavam suas roupas exorbitantemente caras e algumas coisinhas mais. 

E lá no meio estava a cama alta com uma colcha bordada em prata que ele lembrava tão bem do quão macia era e agora parecia ainda mais convidativa... 

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele jogou-se na cama estrondosamente, esquecendo por um momento de tudo aquilo... guerra, sangue, morte, culpa... 

Apenas o colchão macio envolvendo seu corpo. 

Infelizmente, não durou mais que alguns segundos, porque instantes depois de deitar-se, ouviu uma voz assustada falar num misto de sussurro e guincho: 

_ F-Fantasma!!! 

Virou a cabeça no mesmo momento para a direção do som, e viu um garoto pequeno e franzino, de cabelos cor de palha, com uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos. 

Reconheceu no mesmo instante o fedelho grifinório apaixonado por Potter. 

Ele achava que ele era um _fantasma_? E em primeiro lugar, o que diabos aquele garoto estava fazendo na _sua_ casa?

Draco mal teve tempo de terminar de formular essas perguntas pois a visão do garoto, que ele não conseguia de modo algum lembrar-se do nome, erguendo a câmera para tirar uma foto sua o fez congelar. 

Ele apertou o botão. Mas Draco não viu flash algum, então talvez houvesse chance de não ter funcionado. 

Mas agora não poderia deixá-lo sair dali, simplesmente não podia deixar que tudo fosse por água a baixo dessa maneira. 

Levantou-se da cama com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, o velho Draco Malfoy tomando conta da situação, e foi andando na direção do garoto lentamente. 

_ Fantasma? Mas qual o problema, garoto, você nunca viu um fantasma antes? 

Ele deu alguns passos para trás desajeitadamente, e quase caiu ao ver que Draco não pretendia parar. 

Quando estava a centímetros de distância do garoto, pegou a câmera e jogou-a no chão, para depois agarrar seu braço direito e arrastá-lo para o meio do quarto. 

_ Eu pareço um fantasma para você? _ ele sussurrou. E vendo que não obteria resposta, apertou mais o braço do garoto, trazendo-o mais para perto ao mesmo tempo em que desferia um soco em seu estômago. 

Ele arqueou de dor, mas Draco continuou segurando-o firmemente. 

_ Pareço leve e sem matéria como um fantasma? 

Murmúrios incoerentes, enquanto ele tentava recobrar as forças. 

Draco usou a outra mão para agarrar os seus cabelos e fazê-lo olhar para ele. 

_ E então? _Eu sou um fantasma?_ _ ele perguntou, puxando os fios cor de palha o mais forte que podia, e vendo lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos do garoto. 

_ Não... não.... você está vivo! 

_ Brilhante dedução, seu pequeno grifinório nojento, agora me diga o que você está fazendo na minha casa! 

_ Me solta... 

Draco tentou.

Mas sempre falhava, e ele começou a rir da cara do garoto. 

_ Qual o seu nome? _ ele perguntou, divertido. 

_ Colin Creevey... _ murmurou, totalmente sem forças. 

_ Pois bem, Creevey, eu acho que você vai morrer hoje. 

Colin ficou pálido, e Draco pôde sentir o peso desaparecer de suas mãos enquanto ele olhava para seu rosto em horror. 

_ Você queria conhecer a minha casa? _ ele disse, enquanto usava a mão que antes segurava o braço de Colin para procurar a varinha do garoto, e ao encontrá-la em um dos bolsos das vestes do garoto, partiu-a ao meio como se fosse um mero graveto de madeira. _ Esse é o meu quarto. _ virou a cabeça que estava firmemente presa entre seus dedos para ver todo o aposento, enquanto Colin gritava de dor, aterrorizado. 

Draco deu um último puxão mais forte naqueles cabelos, e pêde sentir que arrancara vários fios, enquanto empurrava Colin para fora do quarto. 

_ Aqui em cima ficam os quartos. À direita é o dos meus pais, e os três melhores quartos de hóspedes. _ ele dizia, enquanto apertava os braços de Colin firmemente para trás, e o conduzia à sua frente. _ À esquerda ficam mais alguns dos quartos de hóspedes, menos luxuosos. Eu ofereceria um, mas acho que você vai preferir uma coisinha no andar de baixo. 

Ele empurrou o garoto para as escadas, observando-o cair e rolar dolorosamente até o outro andar. 

Assim que chegou ao fim da escadaria, Colin tentou desesperadamente levantar-se, mas Draco foi mais rápido. Logo ele estava preso novamente, e sentiu-se conduzido de volta para a sala de jantar.

_ A casa da Inglaterra é uma das menores, e isso é uma das coisas que eu aprecio nela. _ estavam na cozinha novamente. _ Cria um ambiente mais familiar, se é que você me entende. Ah, é claro que não, você é só mais um daqueles sangues-ruins nojentos grifinórios. _ o garoto foi atirado dolorosamente contra a pia de mármore, e sentiu suas costas arderem. 

Draco dirigiu-se para uma das gavetas na pia, que revirou um pouco até fazer uma expressão satisfeita, retirando uma enorme faca para carne. 

_ Acho que os talheres são a única coisa interessante aqui. _ ele disse displicentemente, enquanto, a despeito dos esforços de Colin para se afastar, cravava a faca firmemente em uma de suas mãos. 

Colin gritou.

Gritou tão alto que duvidava que não houvesse ninguém que pudesse ouví-lo para tirá-lo das mãos daquele louco, e puxou a mão de encontro ao corpo, mas Draco segurou seu pulso e usou a outra mão para imobilizar seu ombro, de forma que tudo o que ele podia fazer era observar o que viria agora. 

_ Sabe... as cozinhas podem ser lugares mais interessantes do que se imagina. _ Draco disse vagarosamente, deslizando a mão do pulso para o dedo indicador de Colin. 

E uma vez que ele o segurou firmemente, pôde-se ouvir claramente o som do osso estalando ao ser quebrado. 

Outro grito.

_ Isso _ Draco foi para o dedo médio. _ É para vocês, ladrõezinhos... _ outro estalo alto e seco. _ .. aprenderem que _não_.. _ o anular. _ se invade a casa de um Malfoy! Colin não conseguia mais achar voz para gritar. 

Tudo o que ele fazia era chorar silenciosamente e implorar para que tudo aquilo parasse logo, para que a morte viesse buscá-lo. A morte que agora não seria nada além de sua maior benção. 

_ Qual o problema, Creevey, cansou de brincar? Pois isso é o que acontece... _ a mão pálida deslizou dessa vez para o cabo da faca, que ele girou lentamente, enquanto Colin retorcia-se de dor vendo sua mão transformar-se num aglomerado disforme de sangue e carne dilacerada. _ ..quando um rato entra na toca do gato. 

Draco retirou a faca abruptamente da mão de Colin, que não conseguia dizer se a dor estava pior agora ou antes. Ele afastou-se e o garoto nem ao menos conseguiu achar forças para tentar fugir. Tudo o que fez foi escorregar lentamente até o chão, onde ficou segurando aquilo que fora sua mão enquanto sentia as lágrimas escorrendo dolorosamente de seus olhos. 

_ Ah, é incrível como a pessoa sente falta do sangue. _ ouviu a voz de Draco dizendo, e levantou os olhos para deparar-se com o loiro lambendo a ponta da faca sadicamente, com um sorriso insano nos lábios finos e estranhamente cruéis.

Então ele dirigiu-se para onde Colin estava encolhido no chão e acertou-lhe um chute em uma das pernas. 

Nem tão forte assim, foi o que pensou quando viu o garoto encolhendo-se mais. 

Abaixou-se e pegou-o pelos cabelos novamente, obrigando-o a levantar. 

Bem mais baixo que ele, Draco pensou enquanto passava a faca lentamente pelo couro cabeludo do garoto, vendo os cabelos cor de palha rapidamente assumirem um tom rubro, quase... 

Quase Weasley. 

_Não pense. _

Olhou para a massa disforme entre suas mãos, que há alguns minutos estava andando livremente por sua casa. 

Ele mal agüentava-se em pé, e Draco teve certeza que logo desmaiaria com a dor. 

_Acabe com isso logo, você sabe que agora não é hora para isso. _

Draco deu um suspiro resignado, e enterrou a faca na barriga do garoto, que tossiu compulsivamente, de forma que pôde ver sangue em sua boca. 

Sorriu levemente, e disse: 

_ Acho que você não vai mais pensar em invadir esta casa de novo, não é? _ enquanto retirava a faca da barriga e enfiava-a lentamente na garganta de Colin, que tossiu muito mais sangue, sujando toda sua roupa, antes de cair para trás.

Morto. 

E assim, sujo de sangue, com o cheiro de morte impregnando suas narinas e tentando ignorar a faxina que teria que fazer, Draco Malfoy subiu as escadas para terminar sua busca e sair daquele lugar o quanto antes.   
  
***   
  
**N/A:** A música da Laurel se chama _Kupila Mama Konika_, eu não faço idéia de quem seja... Mas eu tirei desse site aqui: ... É, eu ouvi a música!! hauhauahaua, ouçam também, é hilária!!!  
  
**N/A2:** "Francamente, eu não poderia me importar menos." é do _E o Vento Levou_ hehe ^^   
  
**N/A3:** E aí, gente? Gostaram? Não gostaram? É isso aí, Draco voltou! E esse capítulo é dedicado pra Lara, que foi uma das que mais martelou na minha cabeça que ele precisava aparecer.... Se quiserem agradecer pra alguém, ela é uma das indicadas!! Mas comentem, ok? Digam o que vocês acharam, se ficou bom, se ficou horrível... Esperando opiniões!  
  
**N/A4:** A idéia sádica de quebrar os dedos eu tirei de uma passagem da série Fronteiras do Universo, Phillip Pulman, muito bom, leiam que vocês não vão se arrepender!   



End file.
